Hot for Teacher 再见倾心
by EmmaEvans
Summary: 德拉科是一个养育着一个青少年男孩的单身爸爸，然而他却没有意识到他的儿子对他少年时的敌人，现在的黑魔法防御术教授的暗恋。他尝试着在做好家长，面对尴尬处境，和他对赫敏·格兰杰本人初见萌芽的兴趣之间做好平衡… 2017春季"今生今世"德赫同人最佳轻幽默奖:提名 2017夏季最佳喜剧魅力奖:获奖。 作者:motherofbulls（Amanda）
1. 第一章 年度最佳老爸

第一章 年度最佳老爸  
"老爸—!我们得走了!会迟到的!"斯科皮风风火火的咚咚敲着他老爸的卧室门。  
德拉科打开门，看见他儿子穿着他一尘不染的霍格沃茨校袍。他已经把三年级的所有课本都读了一遍，而且花了几个星期来打点行李。德拉科都不知道自己怎么成了一个小书呆子的父亲。  
"看你这急的!有人迫不及待地想回学校了。难道这个暑假我这个伙伴有这么糟吗?"  
"你装扮好了吗，孔雀先生?"  
"你知道，我以前想都不敢想这么和我爸爸说话。我从来没有感到如此不受尊重—"  
"你还有发胶吗?我的已经装进行李了。"  
德拉科抬起一边眉毛。"这是一个严肃的问题吗?"  
"老爸，我可以借你的发胶吗?我知道你有。"  
"看看这教养!当然，我的儿子，你可以。"德拉科没有像他少年时一样，把头发光滑地梳在脑后，不过他和斯科皮都对那一头铂金的马尔福家的头发虚荣到令人发指的地步。头发一定要是凌乱的—但却总是故意用一种好看的方式梳理过。  
儿子冲过他身边的时候，德拉科发现了一些不同。"你喷了科隆香水吗?"  
"啥?没有!我的意思是…好吧，有一点。"  
德拉科抬了抬眉毛，坏笑道:"她是谁?"  
"啥?谁?我的意思是…没什么人。老爸，天哪!"斯科皮顺手牵羊拿过他老爸的发胶，一溜烟地逃走了，不想被爸爸审问。  
德拉科不出声地嘟囔道:"太好了，青春期来了。"声音中带着一丝怒气。  
这父子争吵着，但实际上他们十分亲密，比德拉科和卢修斯亲近多了—当然卢修斯本人也不是什么好父亲的代表。阿斯托利亚死后，德拉科发誓他永远不会让斯科皮感觉自己少了什么。他会成为这世界上最心爱，最周到，最细心，最温存的爸爸。那是十年之前的事情了。在这么长时间里，斯科皮从来没有想向他爸爸隐藏任何事情—直到现在。  
绝对是个女孩。要不然他为什么那么着急想回到学校?要不然他为什么第一次在身上喷科隆香水?  
德拉科记得他十三岁的时候。就像脑子里一个开关突然打开，瞬间，他们眼前只能看到女孩儿。到处都是女孩。当他们入睡的时候—女孩们。当他们想集中注意力专心听讲的时候—女孩们。德拉科觉得这就和山顶洞人第一次看到火差不多。困惑，兴奋，令人发狂，却又十分可怕。  
德拉科知道斯科皮一定在经历着这一切。他真的希望斯科皮感到他可以和他老爸谈谈。他在少年时对付女孩可很有一套。  
现在他却没有到处把妹了。他的朋友们不停地用那套老掉牙的说辞告诉他他应该"走出来"。他觉得也许他们是对的。他还是个三十出头的年轻人—斯科皮出生时他还相当年轻。但他不想为了一个可能几个月就会离开他们的女人浪费他和斯科皮的宝贵时光。  
也许他只是需要一个好的性伙伴。已经过去很多年了—时间长得少年的德拉科都会吃惊。他都不确定年轻的自己没有性还能不能活下来。不过斯科皮的品味绝对比十三岁的自己好，不是吗？他绝对不会去追那些一文不值的女孩—那种女孩一度让年轻的自己十分痴迷。  
保险起见，他还是应该找儿子谈谈。他走到斯科皮的房间，发现门虚掩着。斯科皮站在全身镜面前，用一种让神经外科医生都自愧弗如的细心与专注，整理着自己的头发。  
德拉科坏笑起来，倚在门框上。"现在谁是孔雀了?"  
斯科皮转过来，面对他的爸爸。"我看起来怎么样?"  
"你看起来像我的儿子—这是我能给你的最高的评价。"  
斯科皮翻了个白眼。"斯科，我希望你能知道，你可以和我讨论女孩的事情。我对女孩并非一无所知—你妈妈就是个证明。"  
"我知道，我知道。只是…那不是个女孩。"  
德拉科微微沉下了脸。只要斯科皮开心，他并不会介意，不过他不知道怎么评价这种倾向。"额…我的意思是，我对推倒男生没什么经验，但是—"  
"哇啊，天哪，老爸!看在梅林的份上，别说了!我不喜欢男的，真的。"  
德拉科活动了一下肩膀，抱起手。"好…吧。"他真的搞砸了。"但你说那不是个女孩，还有…"  
"那是。一个。女孩。某种意义上。"  
"一个女孩…某种意义上。哈。我不太确定这谈话向哪儿发展。"  
"她是个女的，但她…某种意义上…我的意思是她不一样。她是一个…女人。"  
德拉科的眉毛消失在他的发际线里。也许他的儿子真的继承了他对女人的品味…但太成熟了一点。"继续。"  
"她很美丽，而且聪明—比任何人都聪明。她经验丰富又见多识广。"  
德拉科吸了一口气，但还是没有控制住地做了一个痛苦的表情。"斯科。我觉得我应该告诉你，像那样的女孩一般都是麻烦。她会在你身上期望一些东西，而你应该知道你没有必要满足她。"  
"哪种东西?"  
"呃…"他妈的他怎么说"你不要因为性而有压力，除非你想这么做"而听起来不疙疙瘩瘩?"像这样的女孩一般希望比其他人进展得更快。"  
斯科皮的眉毛扬起。"你指的是性吗?她想让我和她上床?"  
"是，斯科，这是我的意思，而你真的没有必要—"  
"但那合法吗?"  
德拉科继续说。"只要双方愿意，当然是合法的。我的意思是，你有可能因为宵禁过后还在外面到处乱跑被抓住什么的…斯科?"  
他的儿子看起来被吓到了，又很兴奋。他坐在床上，试图让自己的膝盖不再颤抖。  
"斯科?我觉得我给你解释得很糟糕。我的意思是，你不应该做那些你还没准备好的事情。"太好了，你听起来一点都不疙疙瘩瘩。  
"但如果我准备好了呢?"  
德拉科翻了个白眼。他当然觉得自己准备好了。他只有十三岁!每个十三岁的男孩都想要性。"就答应我，在迈出这重要的一步之前一定要想清楚。"  
斯科皮点点头。"我答应你。"  
德拉科点头。"那就好。作为一个得了奖牌的'年度最佳爸爸'，我觉得我应该带你走了。"  
斯科皮翻了个白眼。从去年他开始这么做以后，德拉科发现现在的他做这个动作没有那么可爱了。该死的青春期，无论他准备好了没有，已经到来。


	2. 第二章 斯科皮，诗人和画家

第二章 斯科皮，诗人和画家  
斯科皮开学几个星期之后，德拉科接到了来自麦格教授的紧急信函。  
马尔福先生:  
我真切希望你能在明天下午3:00到校，和我，斯莱特林学院院长，还有我们的黑魔法防御术教授见一见。我们必须为你儿子的一些不合适的行为进行一场谈话。  
请尽快用猫头鹰回复。  
你真挚的  
米勒娃·麦格，霍格沃茨魔法学校校长  
怎么回事?斯科皮是个好孩子，比他自己在霍格沃茨时好多了。他到底做了什么，居然要他参加一个…家长教师座谈会?  
梅林，求你了，千万不要和那个他迷上的女孩儿有关。

德拉科登上校长办公室的旋转楼梯时，感觉自己又变成了一个一年级的男生，马上就要为自己做的错事被打手腕，然后留堂处分。斯科皮到底干了什么?他的纪录是完美的。他从不给自己学院扣分。他成绩很好，也很有礼貌，大家对他的评价都很高。即使马尔福家为斯莱特林捐了无数财产，他也不确定为什么斯科皮会被分进斯莱特林。老实说，那个整天和他黏在一起的波特小子都比他更像一个传统的斯莱特林。  
他敲了敲门。  
麦格教授打开门，让他进来。"马尔福先生，很高兴你的加入，请进。"  
她把他引到自己对面的一把椅子上。他面前有麦格教授，斯拉格霍恩教授（这只老鼻涕虫居然还没死）—斯莱特林院长，还有…格兰杰?他的眼睛一定在骗他。  
"你记得赫敏·格兰杰，是吧，马尔福先生?"  
"已经是格兰杰教授了，米勒娃。尽管把家长叫来的原因有点尴尬，我还是希望能保持会议的得体与庄重。"  
哈，绝对是她了。他把溜到嘴边的讽刺狠狠吞了下去。格兰杰教授，很高兴看到你还是一个令人难以忍受的书呆子。不过他必须承认…她挺好看的。  
她不再是那个他常在学校开玩笑的瘦得皮包骨头的小书虫了。她的头发梳成了柔滑的发卷。她的皮肤也不再因为一天泡在图书馆而苍白，而变成了奶油色。她又有了那种女性的曲线，如果她上学时就有的话，德拉科相信他会…  
"马尔福先生，我们在这里，是因为你的儿子对我们其中一位教员产生了一些…不恰当的情感。"麦格教授开始了会议。  
德拉科眨了眨眼:"你肯定弄错了。我儿子喜欢一个女孩，而我还没有完全同意—"  
"那你怎么解释这个?"格兰杰…他拒绝称她为"格兰杰教授"，递给他一张折好的纸。  
纸上写着:  
格兰杰教授:  
我脑海里全是你。我知道他们都会说你对我来说年龄太大了，不过很多人曾告诉我我在这个年龄段相当成熟。  
我知道像你这样的女人有一些特定的需求，我向你保证，我已经完全准备好去满足它们。我等不及要看你的裸（河蟹）体了。特别是你的胸。我敢打赌它们一定棒极了。  
我爸爸向我保证在我们之间发生的事情是完全合法的。我们只需要注意不要过了宵禁。  
被你深深吸引的  
斯科皮·马尔福  
德拉科觉得自己马上就要心脏病发作了。他简直不能呼吸。他的儿子，他的孩子，写信给书呆子格兰杰，建议她和他上床。他突然想起了他们关于女孩的谈话。  
"她是个女的，但她…某种意义上…我的意思是她不一样。她是一个…女人。"  
"她很美丽，而且聪明—比任何人都聪明。她经验丰富又见多识广。"  
他是世界上最大的傻瓜。他的儿子，他天真的男孩，就差没把"我喜欢上了我学校里的一个老师"几个字塞在他鼻子底下了，而他却傻逼地以为儿子继承了自己的品味。他恐惧地回想起自己给儿子的建议，感觉要吐了。  
"只要双方愿意，当然是合法的。我的意思是，你有可能因为宵禁过后还在外面到处乱跑被抓住什么的。"  
他绝对是世界上最糟糕的父亲。他无意中允许了自己的孩子去勾引赫敏·格兰杰。为此他应该被拖去阿兹卡班。  
"马尔福先生?马尔福先生，你还好吗?"  
德拉科意识到在过去的几分钟里，他一句话都没有说。他抬起头，发现格兰杰怒气冲冲地瞪着他。  
"他说'爸爸向他保证这一切是完全合法的'是什么意思?"格兰杰用一种他猜想对审问她的学生显著有效的语气问道。  
德拉科大力摇头。"我向梅林发誓，我以为他在说一个女孩。他说他有喜欢的人，而我根本没想到他说的是学校的老师…更别说是你了。我想试着和他谈谈关于女孩的事情，现在我意识到那场谈话他妈的有多失败。"  
"马尔福先生，注意言辞。"  
"对不起，教授…我的意思是，校长。"德拉科自己还是学生的时候，面对霍格沃茨的教授还从来没有这么怂过。  
刚刚一直一言不发的斯拉格霍恩教授递给德拉科另外一张纸。"昨天魔药课上我在你家孩子那里没收到了这个。他当时正试图把它传给阿不思·波特。你儿子是个好孩子，也很聪明。但他还差了一点我们学院该有的狡猾。"  
德拉科双手颤抖地接过那张纸。他强迫自己打开它，心砰砰地跳着。  
那是一张极为下流的画，格兰杰完全裸着身子，正在对自己的宝贝男孩做一些完全不像教授的事情。  
德拉科没有十分惊讶。十三岁男孩那些色情的念头他还是很了解的。  
"怎么说？"格兰杰问道。  
德拉科耸了耸肩。"我必须说我很吃惊。我完全不知道我的儿子是一个这么有天赋的画家。"  
斯拉格霍恩掩住嘴，没让自己咯咯笑出声来。格兰杰强压着怒火。  
"你觉得这是个玩笑吗，马尔福先生?"他发誓她生气的时候，头发都蓬松了一圈。  
"完。全。不。是。但你必须承认这实在是…好吧，我为我的儿子感到十分抱歉。他从来没有干过这样的事。但他十三岁了。在这个年龄，这个，"他指着那副画，"就是他唯一能想到的东西。我会和他谈谈，把话说清楚。我发誓格兰杰，他不会再和你有什么麻烦了。"  
"格兰杰教授。"  
"那就格兰杰教授吧!我会和他谈谈的。"  
格兰杰看起来息怒了。"那就看你的了。我向你承诺，只要这种…表现不再出现，我就把这事当做忘记。斯科皮是我最好的学生之一，而我不想因为这事影响了他在教授那里的名声。"  
德拉科吃了一惊。"谢谢你。"  
德拉科晕晕乎乎地离开了办公室。这绝对不是他期望的那样。他走向斯莱特林地下室去和斯科皮谈谈。这将不会是一个和谐舒适的讨论。不过他无法想象它会比过去的半个小时更令人不适。

"斯科。有时间吗?"  
"老爸?你在这儿干嘛？你不能在这儿。你是家长!"  
"一般情况下是这样。斯科，你看，我接到了校长的猫头鹰，我得和你谈谈你的一些所作所为。"  
斯科皮脸红了。"如果你是在说我给格兰杰教授的那封信的话，我只是想着你给我说的话。她应该有心理准备，因为她是个女人。"  
德拉科揉了揉他的脸，又拍了拍他的鼻梁。"关于那个。我觉得在这里发生了一些小小的沟通问题。你说她是个女人…她'经验丰富又见多识广'是在说她比你经历过更多。"  
"她就是啊！"  
"他妈的她当然是，斯科皮!她是个女人。她和我一样大，你知道!问题是，我不知道你说的是一个真正的女人，我还以为这是你添油加醋地夸一个女孩的方式。很明显，我大错特错了。我为这其中的误会道歉。但你不能和你的老师交往。这是错误的，不合适的…更别提完全不合法了。你明白了吗?"  
斯科皮脸红了。"所以我只是在她面前出了个大洋相?"  
"有点，斯科皮。不过没什么，格兰杰教授非常愿意大家当无事发生过，只要你克制住不再…追求她。"  
斯科皮点点头。"不只是我，爸爸，每个人都喜欢她。她简直令人惊叹—"  
德拉科皱了皱眉。"额，斯科皮，真的，我爱你，但千万不要让我再听到你说那个女人'令人惊叹'。"  
"她怎么啦？"  
德拉科知道他不应该在斯科皮面前说他其中一个老师的坏话。这个男孩已经证明他像海绵吸水一样听他的话，不管他的话有多蠢。只要不是在太过尴尬的处境，他总为自己杰出的教育感到自豪—他的儿子真正的要听他的话。他的言辞应该小心。  
"没什么。我的意思是…我敢肯定她是一个好老师，她总是…对教学充满热情，即使在学生时代也是这样。忘掉我之前说的话。"  
"你在学校的时候认识她?当她和我一样大的时候?"  
"我们在同年级。我可以向你保证，她以前看起来可不是现在这个样子。"  
斯科皮瞪大了眼睛。"你们以前是朋友吗？"  
"不。实际上，我们互相鄙视对方。不过别让这影响你，你应该尊重你的教授。"  
"我不会让它影响我的。她是完美的化身。"  
"我确定你这么说只是因为她是这里最年轻的教授，而且是女的。"  
"不，爸爸。真的，她不可思议。你知道她和阿不思的爸爸是最好的朋友，还一起抵抗了神秘人吗？"  
德拉科翻了个白眼。"不知道。真的吗？我还从没听说过呢。今年。你看，斯科，学生喜欢上自己的老师是很正常的，你只需要知道故事到此为止。我的意思是，这个地方挤满了你这个年龄的女生。这才是你的重点。额…我的意思是，学习才是你的重点，不过…你知道我什么意思。"年度最佳爸爸，就在这儿。  
"她以前在学校的时候是什么样子的啊？"  
"大概和她现在的样子差不多吧。专横，什么都知道，名字在"绝对不能追"的名单里稳居榜首。我说清楚了吗?"  
斯科皮点点头。  
"那就好。"完美。德拉科很满意—他的儿子绝对不会再误解他的意思了。  
"你知道…我得说…我从来不知道你是个艺术家?"  
斯科皮发起了牢骚。"老鼻涕虫给你看了那副画?"  
"老鼻涕虫当然给我看了那幅画。你几年后就会自己了解，不过…女人是不会那么弯身子的。"  
斯科皮又悲叹起来。"老爸，我爱你。但你能不能赶紧撤，趁我还剩一点点可怜的自尊的时候?"


	3. 第三章 糟糕透顶的教育方式

第三章 糟糕透顶的教育方式  
赫敏·格兰杰把三年级一大摞等待批改的论文摆好，重重地叹了一口气。今天就是在考验她的耐心。  
在傲罗部门呆了十年后，赫敏想要一个新的挑战。去年，她接受霍格沃茨黑魔法防御术教授的职位，对于即将到来的冒险十分兴奋。  
她没有想到这冒险会包含被那些发春的小子们定为追求目标，然后被迫和他们的白痴的潜在反社会分子爸爸在家长教师座谈会当面对质。  
斯科皮·马尔福是一个很棒的孩子，这完全没错。她高兴地发现他一点也不像他的混蛋父亲。他礼貌，细心，对学习充满了热情。尽管现在看来，她不确定他是真的渴望知识，还是只是因为他对她尴尬的爱恋而热爱课堂。不管怎么说，他是个好孩子，而她不会因为这个小插曲而从此用有色眼镜看他。就算他父亲是个令人恼火的傻逼也是一样。  
马尔福。这是个一点都没有变的人。他还是那个傲慢的，自鸣得意的，整天嘲笑人的小白鼬。  
嗯…他也许改变了一点点。这么多年后，他长高了，从以前找球手的瘦弱身躯长成了更有男子气概的，成熟健美的身材。他那愚蠢的坏笑着的脸长出了一点胡茬。他的发型也不一样了。它们更加随意，这让他看起来更加…怎么说，更像个从时尚杂志上走下来的型男。  
她叹了口气。他妈的，他看起来还挺好看—这让她更加恼火了。他怎么敢一身荷尔蒙地走进来，一副单身爸爸的派头，轻描淡写地带过了"我的儿子画了一幅令人恶心的关于你的画"的这个事实?他为整个事情道歉了—这是理所当然的。他也说了他会和斯科皮谈谈。但还是啊!这对他来说可能就是一个笑话。他的儿子把她画成那样在马尔福看来无疑是很好笑的。她真想（再次）给他一拳，正中他那得意地笑着的，愚蠢的，性感的…愚蠢的脸!  
"格兰杰教授？"一个小小的男声响起，打断了她暴力的幻想。  
"马尔福先生！我刚刚没看到你。我可以帮助你吗？"  
"我只想为我那封信道歉，我爸爸向我解释了那有多不合适，我为我的所作所为感到羞愧。你就是对我太好了，我以为…不用在意了。请接受我的道歉。"  
"当然了，马尔福先生。就当作这事从来没有发生过吧。"  
"谢谢你，教授。不过…你应该知道…我还是觉得你是我见过的最美的女人。我不管我爸怎么说。"  
"那真好，马尔福先生，我向你保证…等等。你爸爸说了什么？"  
"就是他在学校的时候就认识你。他说你现在的样子和以前完全不一样，我喜欢你很可能只是因为你是我的老师。还有你很…专横跋扈，万事通，还有'绝对不能追'，这是他的原话。"  
"嗯哼。那么，很感谢你的道歉，马尔福先生。明天课上见。"  
所以那白鼬觉得她专横不是吗？觉得她完全不值得被喜欢？  
那个死东西。  
她当然不希望自己的学生追求她。这特别恶心。而且诡异。但他说她"绝对不能追"…她在想这是因为她是老师—这是对的；还是因为她的血统—而这令人失望。  
那个死刺儿头。他说她"现在的样子和以前完全不一样"又是什么意思？他是在鼓励自己的儿子以貌取人吗？  
那个令人难以忍受的鬼东西。

马尔福先生：  
我要求你尽快到我的办公室来。我并不认为斯科皮完全了解他的行为为什么不合适。  
尽快回复。  
致意  
格兰杰教授  
哇，他又干了什么？真的！他很确定，他已经不能说得再清楚了。那个小书呆子怎么敢对他发号施令，就像她是他的上司一样？去她的专横的，万事通的态度！  
他都可以想象她严肃地和他说话，胸口起伏着，手叉在那可爱的臀部上，用那张书呆子的，美味的，好看的小嘴数落他。  
去特么的，他都看见了。怪不得那些男孩都对她抱有幻想。  
他得去喝一杯。  
他马上回了她的猫头鹰。  
格兰杰教授：  
我明天6:00会到你的办公室来。对于我儿子的不良行为，我不知道我该怎么说才能更清楚了，但我等不及想知道。  
致意  
德拉科•马尔福

赫敏深思熟虑地想着她要和马尔福说什么…她在脑子里拒绝称他为马尔福先生…当他来的时候。  
她大声地练习起来。"你是在积极地教你的儿子不尊重女人，还是你自己就是这样？"  
"格兰杰。"  
赫敏吓了一跳。她转过头，看见她的门廊被一个漂亮地靠在墙上的坏笑着的金发白鼬占领了。  
"你刚刚是在排练你要对我说的话吗？你说漏嘴啦，格兰杰。"  
"那是格兰杰教授。"  
"格兰杰教授。"他拖长了腔调说道。  
他在用她的新称呼时，赫敏感到自己的下腹部一暖。去他的，我不该这么喜欢这个称呼的。  
"我们快点把这个结束吧，好吗？"马尔福坚持道，"我这次又怎么当了个失败的父亲？"  
赫敏恼火地说："为什么不坐下呢，马尔福？"  
"不应该是马尔福先生吗？"  
"好吧！马尔福先生，你不坐下吗？"  
"我不这么觉得。当我受到攻击的时候，站着更舒服。"  
"很好！那我们都站着吧。"她把手叉在臀部上，瞪着他。"上次你和你儿子到底说了什么？"  
梅林啊，帮帮我。她现在一副教授的架子，而我是一个很坏，很坏的男孩…德拉科，打住！不要对你儿子的老师想入非非！你不比斯科皮好到哪儿去！你是个成，年，人！  
"我告诉他迷恋自己的老师是不合适的，我不该这么说吗？"  
"你是不是还告诉他，我在学生时代'专横跋扈'，还有我'以前和现在看起来不一样'？"  
草，叛徒斯科。你怎么这么他妈的听我的话？  
"也许我说了，而你也是，或者你不是。问题出在哪儿?"  
"看起来你在暗示你儿子对我的感情不合适的原因不是因为我是老师，而是因为我是麻瓜出身。"  
"哇，什么!这又是从哪儿来的?他问我你年轻的时候是什么样子，我告诉了他。你难道还想让我对我的儿子撒谎，说我们以前是最好的朋友吗?"  
"那你为什么告诉他我从以前到现在'绝对不能追'，如果你没有暗指我的血统的话?"  
德拉科强压着怒火。"你真的太他妈令人恼火了，格兰杰!不管你信不信，我根本不在意纯血这些狗屁而如果我的儿子只想和麻瓜出身的人约会，我不在乎!我只是想告诉他你是他的老师，而他追求你怎么都是错误的。斯科皮有没有告诉你我肯定你是个好老师，还有我告诉他他应该尊重他的教授?没有？没提到吗?他当然没有，因为我的生活就不该这么顺利。就打一下我的手腕，把这事情了结了吧，格兰杰因为我再也不想因为我儿子傻里傻气的恋情受到责备了。我对他喜欢上了你感到抱歉，相信我，我死都想不到这事会发生在我的身上。我的儿子在追赫敏·格兰杰，那个我在学校嘲笑的女孩，这只能是个国际玩笑。可他是个男孩!他是个十三岁的刚刚开始发情的男孩，而我根本不能控制他想干什么。我能走了吗?"  
德拉科说到一半，赫敏的教授架子就摆不起来了。时间大约在他说"我肯定你是一个好老师…"的时候。  
也许她错了。她太糊涂啦—她怎么会认为成为一个父亲和战后的15年还没有改变德拉科·马尔福呢？  
她的声音卡在喉咙里。她有些要说的话。这话她对许多人说了许多次，但却从来没有对德拉科·马尔福说过。  
"对不起。"她的声音小到他都几乎听不清楚了。  
"你说什么?"  
"对不起,马尔福…我是说，马尔福先生。"  
德拉科升起了一种强烈的感触。哈。我绝对有点太喜欢她这么称呼我了。  
"我不应该旁敲侧击的说你试图把斯科皮洗脑，然后把他变成…呃…你在他那个年龄时候的样子。我做得很过分，而且我希望你能原谅我。"  
德拉科扬起眉毛。赫敏·格兰杰刚刚给他道歉了。这很令人满意。这非常好。这让过去那烦躁的几天都值得了。  
"我接受你的道歉。"  
"你知道，斯科皮真的是个好孩子。所有的教授都很喜欢他。你一定很骄傲。"  
"我的确是。"  
"不知道他从哪儿继承来的，不过…"  
"哎，你就是忍不住，不是吗？"他开始坏笑起来了。"我需要你再给我道一次歉吗？"  
"马尔福先生，"  
妈耶，我可能会死在这儿，德拉科想。  
"很抱歉，当你在场的时候，我似乎做不到不侮辱你或是不去指责你糟糕的教育方式，不过我以后会试着做得更好。同时，你知道，你的儿子还是一个非常棒的学生，我很喜欢他在我的班里面—当他没有试图钻进我的内裤的时候。"  
德拉科大笑起来。"你赢了，格兰杰。那真是一个非常出色的道歉。还有…如果这个星期我还没有被我那个满脸青春痘的小毛头整够的话…我对我儿子对你色迷迷的行为真诚地再说次对不起，格兰杰教授。"  
哇，天哪。他真的得停止这么叫我了，赫敏想。  
"如果这个念头在他顽固的脑子里还没有完全斩草除根的话，我会继续保证他明白他总是应该尊重一个女人，然后和我在十三岁时的一切行为完全相反。"  
赫敏忍住笑。"那好吧。"  
德拉科在得意地笑出来之前及时地咬住了嘴唇。"好吧。我想在下一次我儿子又做了什么糟糕或是尴尬的事情之后，我又会看见你了。"  
赫敏翻了个白眼。"我很期待。"  
"我也是。"德拉科离开她的教室的时候，不出声地说道。


	4. 第四章 黄油啤酒与红晕

第四章 黄油啤酒与红晕

"你该跟人好好睡一睡了。"金妮宣布道。

赫敏呛出一部分黄油啤酒。"金妮，声音放低点。"

赫敏和哈利，金妮坐在三把扫帚酒馆的一个隔间里。这是一个周末，地方显得拥挤不堪，金妮说话时声音提高了几个分贝。

"最后一次是什么时候?"

"怎么想起来说这个了，金妮?"赫敏一点也不想回答这个问题——答案是很久，很久以前。

"你看起来又烦躁又紧张。"哈利替他妻子回答道。

"干嘛要关注这些呀?"

"我只是说，难怪你学生对你有想法。"

哈利和金妮爆发出笑声。

赫敏朝他们投去一个死亡凝视。"哈-哈-哈。你们两个简直丧心病狂。难怪阿不思是这么一个小混球。"

"当然，没错。我们早就听你说过了。怎么说的来着?"哈利提高了声音，用假声说道："我还是不敢相信你们两个生了一个小恐怖分子，而马尔福却不知怎的吐出了一个这么可爱的男孩。"

金妮大笑起来。"当然。因为斯科皮就是世上最天真无邪的孩子。从天堂来的甜心小天使。上帝对人类的馈赠。他只是想……上了你，赫敏。"

哈利和金妮吠叫般的笑声响彻酒馆。

"一定得提醒我我为什么还要跟你们俩出来。"赫敏说道，翻了个白眼。"而且别再和我说斯科皮·马尔福了。他是个好男孩，就是有了……过于丰富的想象力。"

"顺便，我们也听说了那幅画。"哈利面无表情地说道，金妮用鼻子哼了一声。

赫敏朝他甜甜地假笑道："那你知道你家那个毛头小子也被牵涉进来了吗？"

"那当然。老鼻涕虫给我们送了信。什么都告诉我们了。很明显麦格教授得把马尔福叫过来开一个家长教师座谈会?"哈利问道，完全没办法把脸上好笑的神情抹去。

赫敏脸红了。"那太尴尬了。无论从哪一方来说。这事我们都不想再提了。"她向面前这一对投去警告的眼神。

"好吧。那关于这个'让你好好睡上一睡'的事……"金妮又开始了。

"他妈的你们两个!"

"注意语言，格兰杰。"赫敏停下了，黄油啤酒举到嘴边一半。她知道那个声音。那个危险，柔和的声音，充满罪恶感地叫着她"格兰杰教授"。她有可能昨晚在浴缸里想过它。

"马尔福! 你在霍格莫德干什么啊？"赫敏在黄油啤酒后的脸红了。

"我见了我的律师，想在回庄园之前来这儿喝一品脱酒。"他饶有兴趣地看着赫敏。他其实还挺喜欢她喝了适量酒之后脸上的红晕。

他转过去面向哈利，点点头。"波特。"

哈利点点头。"马尔福。"

德拉科向哈利的妻子点点头。"金妮。"

金妮也点点头。"白鼬。"

基于他们的儿子形影不离的事实，这三个人见面有一种诡异的默契。

赫敏躲在黄油啤酒后的红晕没有逃过金妮的眼睛——马尔福对她明显的兴趣当然也没有逃过。"加入我们吧，怎么样？我们刚刚正在讨论你那亲爱的儿子呢。"

赫敏在桌下狠狠踢了金妮一脚。

"当然可以，这真是……如果我没有打扰的话。"他转向赫敏。

她摇摇头。"完全没有。请过来吧。"

她把椅子挪到一边，为他腾出空间。他坐到她身旁的座位上时，赫敏突然感到不可言说的热。她真的得和罗丝默塔女士谈谈这里地狱一样的温度了。

德拉科打破了这种紧张。"我想你们刚刚正在为我儿子相当笨拙的求爱方式嘲笑格兰杰吧。"

"你猜对了。"金妮证实道。

"我简直不能道歉够。"他转向赫敏。"得去教教他，赢得一个女人的芳心是得有巧妙的方法的。"

"巧妙?"金妮问。"所以……告诉你的老师你'等不及要看她超棒的胸'还不巧妙吗?"

一下，又一下，赫敏在桌下踢了无数次。

德拉科笑起来。"现在这件事很尴尬，不过我希望有一天我们可以把它当做笑料。"赫敏点点头。

"我们一定会的。"

"去他的。我现在就在把它当做笑料。"金妮插嘴道。

德拉科翻了个白眼。"我现在开始想也许斯科皮在格兰芬多会更好，毕竟他更喜欢把什么都直接表露出来——这正是你们的风格。我永远不会知道他从哪儿继承了这些。"

赫敏窃笑起来。"我真不确定他到底有没有从你身上继承过什么。"

德拉科专注地看着她，回了她一个窃笑。"现在，格兰杰……或者我是不是应该叫你格兰杰教授?"

够了。每次我见到这个男人的时候，我都得在包里多装一件内裤。

她回答道:"我们现在没在学校了。叫我'格兰杰'就好。"

德拉科点点头，仍然看着她。"格兰杰，我们之前在你办公室讨论过当我在的时候，你似乎做不到不侮辱我。而你又那么漂亮地道了歉。如果你不小心，你会伤我的心的。"他坏笑起来。

赫敏向他咧嘴回笑。"不知怎的，我觉得你自己就可以做到。而且斯科皮和你很不一样，这也不是什么秘密。"

"当然。比如说，我就绝对比他懂得怎么追女人。"他对着自己的酒杯笑了。

赫敏脸红了。"我还是宁愿忘了这一整件事。"

"我也是。我真的应该回庄园去了。"他站起来，向哈利和金妮点头。"波特。金妮。"他又转向赫敏，努力不让自己露出微笑。"格兰杰。也许很快我又会看见你了。"

赫敏点点头。"嗯。很快就会看见你了。也许吧。"

德拉科转过身，略微有一点点昂首阔步地离开了酒馆。

全程沉默，选择用傲罗的敏锐眼光观察这事的哈利，终于开了口。

"他。妈。的。发生了什么?"

"怎么了？"赫敏脸上还带着一抹红晕。

"你刚刚一整个'哈-哈-哈-哈马尔福，你好讨厌啊'的表情是要搞什么?"哈利用那种花痴的女声说道，使劲扇着睫毛，娘里娘气地笑着。

"我才没有!"赫敏气急败坏地说道。

"额，对，你就是。你如果想好好睡一睡，那个男人一定会乐意效劳。"金妮向马尔福刚刚走出去的门打了个手势。

"你们俩太恶心了。他是霍格沃茨学生的爸爸。我一点都不感兴趣。"

哈利用一种低沉圆滑的生意人的口气说道:"赫敏，注意，你刚刚那么可爱地撒谎说你不会和马尔福上床的原因是他是你其中一个学生的父亲。"

"对呀，所以呢?那是不合适的。"

哈利眯起眼睛。"我一会儿再说那个。我只是指出你似乎忘记了你不和马尔福上床的原因是他是……额……马尔福，不是吗?"

赫敏脸红了。"我的意思是……他当然是马尔福。而且他当然很烦人。"

"不怎么。他是有点混球，但他不卑鄙也有一段时间了。"金妮反驳她的朋友道。"但你不真的认为他是个烦人的家伙。你实际上想……"金妮扬起头发，咬住嘴唇，把臀部摆来摆去，做出一副搔首弄姿的样子。

哈利嘲笑着他的妻子。

"够了。我得去找新的朋友。你俩已经彻底崩了。"

哈利的眼神柔和下来。"想想吧，赫敏。你那么聪明，就别装傻了。所以你和马尔福之间有性吸引?这又不是犯罪。"

赫敏叹了口气。"我是他儿子的老师。除了最近他儿子的事情，马尔福已经有十五年没见过我了。"

哈利翻了个白眼。"你们两个即使在霍格沃茨的时候就有化学反应。什么互怼啊，互骂啊，打了人脸上一拳啊，可多呢。只是现在这些都成熟了，变成了一些更……有趣的东西。"他朝她动了动眉毛。

金妮点点头。"是啊，看着你们两个把我都整热了。比如……我要把哈利带回去，然后对他做一些不可言说的事情。"这夫妇俩击掌的时候，两双眼睛都没离开过赫敏。

赫敏翻了个白眼。"可这是不合适的，不是吗？"

哈利摇了摇头。"他儿子对你这么做是不合适的。他这么做就完全没问题。你们只要不要太显眼就好了。"

赫敏眯起眼睛。"哈利·詹姆斯·波特，你不会真的在劝我和那只白鼬上床。"

哈利思索地拍着下巴。"对，我可不能被牵扯进来。"他站起身。"而且我想我和我老婆应该回家了。我相信有提到什么'不可言说的事情'要对我做的吗?"哈利向他妻子疑问地眯起眼睛。

金妮点点头。"晚安，赫敏。好梦。"她向赫敏动了动眉毛，送去了一个飞吻。

在回城堡的路上，赫敏想着她和马尔福有些奇怪的互动。

是的。她很明显被他吸引了。

还有是的。他很可能也被她吸引了。

但她不可能因此就做出行动……不是吗？

不过没关系。我又不会再见到他了。

德拉科睁着眼睛躺在床上，回想着他和格兰杰的互动。她有一点点慌张的时候真的很可爱。还有她对他的身体语言……也许他在和自己开玩笑，因为从那天他踏出她办公室的那一刻起，他就没法不想那个女巫……但他有一种感觉，也许，只是也许……她被他吸引了。

他盯着天花板，根本睡不着。

我真他妈是个傻逼。看在梅林的份上，我儿子喜欢她!她是他的老师!他是孩子。我是大人。不是那些血气方刚的不知道怎么在漂亮女孩附近控制自己荷尔蒙的青春期少年。

不过……从他坐在她身旁的那一刻起，她的脸上就带着那样不曾消褪的红晕。他简直不能把眼睛从她身上移开。他们的针锋相对让他衣领下的皮肤微微发烫。

也许最终，他和斯科皮对女人还是有相同的品味?

他叹了口气，闭上眼睛，进入了睡梦中。


	5. 第五章 德拉科对扶手椅情有独钟

第五章 德拉科对扶手椅情有独钟

赫敏在走廊里漫步，手里紧紧握着她的旅行杯，里面装着她最爱的热茶。她朝自己的办公室走去，想着她怎么度过这个下午。今天她已经没有课了，论文也已全部改完。也许她会拿上一本好书，一杯酒，好好地放松一下，还可以……

啊！

她在转角处撞到什么东西，热茶一下撒满了她的上衣。

"妈耶，真的烫!搞什么鬼你个龟儿子!"她嘴里冒出一连串咒骂的话。

"我真的很抱歉!天哪我不敢相信我这么做了。我来帮你吧!"一双手碰到她的上衣，开始帮她擦那些茶水。

赫敏抬头看见那双手的主人，一瞬间忘记了自己灼热的皮肤。

"马尔福?"

"格兰杰，我这么撞见你，我十分，十分地抱歉。 "他继续帮她擦着上衣。

"马尔福先生。你可以……你有没有考虑过……也许把你的手从我胸上移开?"

那一刻有两件事情发生了。第一，德拉科意识到他在用手"擦着"这滚烫的液体，而他明明是一个有魔杖的可以施法的巫师。他就像一个十四岁的处男一样脸红了。第二，一个人造访了此情此景。

"老爸?你在和格兰杰教授做什么?"斯科皮站在走廊上，目瞪口呆地看着他的爸爸把手坚定地放在自己最喜欢的老师的胸上。

德拉科迅速抽回了手。"斯科皮!我刚刚正在和校长谈我年度的捐赠事宜。斯莱特林公共休息室可以换一批新的扶手椅，还有……"他看着他的手曾经的位置，朝他和赫敏之间比划着。

"这不是看上去的那样!我撞到她了，你知道……然后我像公牛一样把茶都洒在她身上了……然后我又想补救……因为我是个傻逼……然后……你就来了。差不多就是这样。"

在德拉科颠三倒四的叙述中，赫敏一直十分帮忙地点着头。

斯科皮怀疑地眯起眼睛。"麦格为什么不和你写信确认扶手椅的事呢？你在这儿干嘛？"

德拉科挠着后颈，烦躁慌张地涨红了脸。"我……因为，这是个……好天气，你知道……然后我想……我……额，这个季节的霍格沃茨真好看。"闭上。你那张。臭嘴。德拉科! 你听起来像个智障。

"还有……校长更喜欢亲自讨论这些事情。"赫敏开口，想缓解这种紧张。

德拉科向她投去感激的目光。她脸红了。他脸红了。两人都把目光转向地面。

斯科皮有点恐惧地看着眼前这一幕。他还从没见过他爸爸那么不酷。

他也从没见过格兰杰教授穿着湿的衬衣，于是他的注意力马上转到了他现在可以透过衣服看到的胸部。

德拉科和赫敏同时注意到了斯科皮眼睛都不眨一下的凝视。赫敏往下看，发现自己的上衣现在完全可以被看透，震惊地瞪大了眼睛。她抬起头，发现德拉科带着一模一样的表情，眼睛粘在她的胸上。

赫敏不得不大叫一声来转移马尔福父子在她胸上的注意力。"马尔福先生!"

两个"马尔福先生们"同时抬头。赫敏趁此机会对斯科皮说道:"你爸爸正要把我送去校医院。"

德拉科接到了这个暗示。"对，因为我对毁了她的上衣感到十分抱歉。"

"还有用热茶烫我。"

"那个也是。"

这两个人向楼梯走去。

斯科皮摇了摇头，皱着眉毛。他爸爸面对压力的时候一般都很冷静。不过他面对格兰杰教授不安的理由也说得过去。他很可能还没走出"我儿子爱上了你，求求你不要开除他"的阴影。他希望时间可以抚平他爸爸的创伤。

虽然这看起来有点像……不。我爸爸不喜欢格兰杰教授。我的意思是……他完全不喜欢她，绝对不喜欢她。

但他为什么老是来霍格沃茨？斯科皮在霍格沃茨呆了两年，他老爸连城堡的门槛都没踏进过。而现在开学还不到一个月，他就总是出现在这里。

嗯……

庞弗雷女士从不忘记一张脸。"马尔福先生，没想到我又在校医院看见你了。"

"你好庞弗雷女士，格兰杰教授需要……"

"你儿子几乎从不需要我的医治，你意识到了吗，马尔福先生?"

"我……很高兴听到这个庞弗雷女士。就像我说的那样……"

"我只能想象这是因为他没有继承你对闯祸找麻烦的酷爱，马尔福先生。"

"我很欣慰他没有。所以格兰杰教授——"

"还有那项危险的运动。"

"庞弗雷女士。我非常清楚地意识到我配不上我出色的儿子，但是格兰杰教授急需医疗救助。"

庞弗雷女士恼火地转向赫敏。"你是另一个总需要我的帮助的，你意识到了吗？"

赫敏吸了一口气。"是的，庞弗雷女士。"

"总是差点把自己弄死。"

"是的，庞弗雷女士。"

庞弗雷女士点点头。"你这次又怎么了?"

布料缓冲了大部分热茶的怒火，赫敏的皮肤只受了一些轻微的烫伤，庞弗雷女士很容易就能治好。

"现在把药膏敷上，等十分钟，再使用清理一新。你觉得你能做到吗，格兰杰小姐?"

"庞弗雷女士，真的。我已经成年，而且我是你的同事。你不觉得你应该叫我格兰杰教——"

"你自己能做到吗，格兰杰小姐?"

赫敏噎住了。"是的，庞弗雷女士。"

庞弗雷女士走远了，不出声地嘟囔着怎么"江山易改，本性难移"，把赫敏和德拉科单独留下。

德拉科叹了口气。"我简直道歉不够——这一整个撞到你的事情，还有热茶的事情……还有……一不小心摸到什么的事情……梅林，我还不知道我能制造这么多笑料。"

赫敏咯咯笑起来。"哈哈，你就像你儿子一样圆滑。"

德拉科抱怨道:"为什么我们的交往最终都会演变成我得给你道歉啊？"

"你问我干嘛，我又不是那个不断搞砸事情的人。"

他们大笑起来。然后是一阵尴尬的沉默。

德拉科咬住嘴唇。"所以……我本可以给米勒娃写信的——关于那些扶手椅。"

赫敏迟疑了一下。"……哦?"

"对。我只是想……亲自来。"

"因为……你对扶手椅情有独钟吗?"

德拉科局促不安地笑了，脸上泛起温暖的红晕。"实际上……我是……希望能撞见你。"

赫敏坏笑起来。"你倒是真的'撞'见我了。"

德拉科闭上眼，轻轻地笑了。"我越说越混乱了。"他叹了口气。"和我一起吃晚饭吧。"

赫敏努力不让自己微笑。"你指的是……现在吗?"

德拉科点点头。"对。当然……要等你的药膏敷好了之后。我可不想让庞弗雷女士把怒火又撒在你身上。"

"我们可承担不起那个。"赫敏开玩笑道。

"而且我保证不会让你受伤或者是不舒服……或者是让任何需要我给你道歉的事情发生。"

赫敏脸红了，把一绺松动的头发别回耳后。"那真好。"


	6. 第六章 两顿晚餐

第六章 两顿晚餐

斯科皮沮丧急躁地戳着他的土豆。他很想知道为什么格兰杰教授没有来礼堂吃饭。看着她优美地用餐巾擦嘴总是能让他平心静气——她的餐桌礼仪就像小鹿一样。还有就是她实在是太好看了。

他用力地刺着盘子里的牛排，向上帝祈祷，希望格兰杰教授的缺席和今天自己爸爸在城堡里的突然出现没有任何关系。

"还好吗，伙计?"阿不思·波特问道。

"嗯?"

"你有点魂不守舍的。你看起来像你爸爸被迫要和我爸交往的样子。"

斯科皮狼吞虎咽起来。"别提我爸了。"

莫妮卡·弗林特，一个和阿不思和斯科皮在同一年级的斯莱特林女孩开口了。"你爸爸怎么了，斯科皮?"

"没什么。"

莫妮卡坏笑起来。"我真想上了他。"

"你是这么说的，小莫。很多次了。就像我们这一年级的每个女生一样。"

莫妮卡耸了耸肩。"他帅得天怒人怨。"

斯科皮和阿不思翻了个白眼。斯科皮说:"我可没心情听我爸有多帅。"

另一个男孩，西莫·吉更斯，扬起眉毛，问道:"你有过这种心情吗，伙计?"

"没有，我永远他妈的没有心情听我他妈的老爸有多帅。这太恶心了。他是我爸爸!"

西莫和莫妮卡扬了扬眉毛，把目光转回自己的食物。

几乎从没有在社交中感到过尴尬的阿不思公正地说道:"你知道，斯科，也许我这么想有些蠢，但……看起来你有点不开心……我不知道……也许和你老爸有关。发生了什么？你们吵架了吗？"

斯科皮叹了口气。"我们没有吵架。我们从不吵架。只是……你是不是从来没有看见过我爸爸……嗯……在一个女人面前感到尴尬和不自在，不是吗？"

阿不思回答道:"没有，那是你。你才是在女孩面前尴尬的那个。"

斯科皮翻了个白眼。

阿不思继续说道:"你爸爸，正相反，是泡妞界的大神。让那些迷上他了的爱情小鸟在他手掌心里吃食。而他看起来从不在乎。"

"就是这样。女人们都喜欢我爸。他就是似乎从来都不喜欢她们。"

阿不思斜着眼睛看着他。"而这却困扰着你……为什么呢?在给你找一个新妈妈?或者他只是弯了。也许是新爸爸?"这使西莫发出一声窃笑。

斯科皮翻了个白眼。"别再胡说了，阿尔。我爸没弯。实际上……我不知道。他今天说要和麦格讨论我们公共休息室里的扶手椅的什么乱七八糟的事情……我不知道。我看到他和格兰杰教授，然后——"

"漂亮极了。"西莫插嘴道。

斯科皮不耐烦的说:"对，我知道，她非常漂亮，很明显，就像我爸很帅一样。"他推走面前的食物。"看到他在她身边……我不知道……我觉得他也认为她很漂亮。"

阿不思哼了一声。"严重怀疑。他们在学生时代讨厌对方。"

"那为什么今天我看到他在她办公室外，手放在她的胸上?"

阿不思和西莫的叉子"哐当"一声掉在桌上，嘴巴张成了大大的"O"形。

西莫开口了。"你觉得你爸爸在和格兰杰教授上床?"

斯科皮看起来被这个想法吓坏了。"呕!西莫这太恶心了!我爸绝对不可能在和格兰杰教授上床。永远别再这么说了。"他狠狠地摇了摇自己。"他说他把她的茶撞翻了，想帮她擦干净什么的。"

"完全的胡说八道。"阿不思坚持道。

斯科皮强压怒火。"那可真是谢谢了，阿尔。"

"我只是说，如果你看见他在摸她的胸，那他很可能就是……在摸她的胸。"

"你不是刚刚才说他们以前讨厌对方吗？"

"罗丝讨厌你。你觉得她会让你摸她的胸吗？"

"不会。"

"我刚刚不就证明了我的观点吗？"

斯科皮叹了口气。"我爸爸的确告诉我格兰杰教授绝对不能追。"

西莫耸了耸肩。"很可能是因为他在和她上床。"

莫妮卡翻了个白眼。"你觉得每个人都在和每个人上床。格兰杰教授不能追是因为她是老师。不知道为什么你们都崇拜地认为太阳从她的屁股升起又落下。"

西莫朝远方望去，脸上带着一抹傻笑。"她的确有一个美妙的臀部。"

阿不思加道:"还有火辣的身材。"

三个男孩都开始点头。

莫妮卡又翻了个白眼，做着鬼脸:"她难道不是你的教母吗，阿尔?"

阿不思耸了耸肩。"对啊，但她好像不是特别喜欢我。"

莫妮卡眯起眼睛。"有可能是因为你总是色迷迷地打她的主意。"

阿不思把手放在胸口，假装受到了严重的冒犯。"对不起，斯科皮才是那个给她写色诱信的人。"三个斯莱特林都窃笑起来。

斯科皮翻了个白眼。"她对我很好。误解了她的意思又不是我的错。"

西莫摇了摇头，咧嘴笑了。"伙计，她是一个教授。她对每个人都很好。你误解了她的意思只是因为你是个无赖，而你爸爸正在和你的心上人上床。"更多的窃笑。

斯科皮做了个鬼脸，站起身来。"你们是最糟糕的朋友。"

斯科皮往地下室走的时候，想着他的朋友们是否是对的。他的爸爸真的在和他，斯科皮，爱的那个女人上床吗？

当然没有。如果他爸爸和谁有关系，他会知道的。他们从来不向对方隐瞒任何事情。不，他爸爸在格兰杰教授面前感到尴尬只是因为他的儿子喜欢她。

那这天晚上格兰杰教授又去了哪里呢?

"你在撒谎。"赫敏眯起眼睛，抿了一口酒。

德拉科大笑起来。"我为什么要这么做呢?我承诺了今天晚上会当一个绅士，不是吗？"

"你不能像个没事人一样坐在那儿，然后告诉我西弗勒斯·斯内普在你五岁生日派对上用你的毛绒玩具唱了一出布偶戏。"

德拉科把手放在心口上。"声音特效什么都有。"

赫敏扬起眉毛。"我真希望我在学生时代知道这件事。这会让他看起来不那么像……谋杀犯。"

德拉科大笑。"他可不是谋杀犯。他其实是一个出色的教父。"

"我确定他一定比我这个教母当得好。承认这并不让我感到自豪，但我是有偏爱的。"

德拉科坏笑起来。"用斯科皮身上我的遗传打赌，阿不思·波特绝对不是其中一个。"

赫敏咬住嘴唇。德拉科不安地在座位上扭动。梅林，如果她老是这么做的话，我这个绅士风度可能保持不了很久了。

"阿不思有自己的闪光点。但总的来说，他很——"

"行为古怪?感觉不太友好?有很多小聪明?"

赫敏咧嘴笑了。"我忘了你和他很熟。"

德拉科点点头，笑着。"他和斯科皮关系很好。其实和他相处一段时间后，你会发现他其实并不坏。他其实还挺好玩的——一种古怪的，尴尬得几乎让人难以忍受的好玩。"

赫敏咯咯笑了起来。"他在斯莱特林混的还不错，这一点可以确定。"

德拉科用一种假装受了冒犯的玩笑语气说:"这应该是一个赞美吧。"

"只是观察结果而已。他的……特定的社交技巧在蛇窝颇有用武之地。"

"确实。不过考虑到最近我们马尔福父子是怎么对待你的，我希望你不会认为这就是斯莱特林的社交礼仪。"

赫敏大笑道:"上次的事件过后，斯科皮一直都是一个无可挑剔的绅士。而另一方面，他的爸爸——"她啧啧地叹着，抿了一小口酒。

德拉科不好意思地做了个鬼脸。"对，我发觉大部分人会等到第一次约会之后才会进行下一步。"

赫敏咬住嘴唇。"所以这是一次约会？"

德拉科几乎没听到她的问题。他的眼睛锁在了她被牙齿咬住的下唇上。别再像你儿子的某个书呆子朋友一样盯着她了！

他把思绪扯回来。"这难道不明显吗？也许我比我想的在约女人出来约会的技巧上又生疏了一些。"

赫敏笑了笑，用餐巾擦着嘴。德拉科愉快地看着她。她吃东西的时候真可爱。

"只是确认一下。一部分的我并不认为这是个好主意。"

德拉科皱了皱眉头。"这是因为我的儿子是你的一个学生，还是因为……你和我？"

"前者。当然也考虑到最近的……事件。"

德拉科温柔地笑了。"我很确定我儿子会原谅我尝试着，可以这么说，'偷走他的女人'。至于这个，"他指了指他们之间。"可没有规则规定不能这样。"

赫敏扬起眉毛。"你怎么知——"

"我专门查过了。我就是这么一个傻瓜。"

赫敏微笑起来，脸上带着一抹红晕。

德拉科朝她笑着。"这完全没有什么问题。而且如果你不知怎么突然发了疯，今晚之后还想和我再次出去约会的话……我们可以谨慎行事。"

赫敏咧嘴笑了。"谨慎？我可以做到。"


	7. 第七章 谨慎

第七章 谨慎

剩下的晚餐进行得极其顺利。这两个人说笑着，就像他们从来都没有当过少年时的敌人一样。德拉科想着他为什么从来没有发现她的书迷气其实十分可爱，她的笑容温暖开朗，使他感到十分舒适；而她的眼睛是最不寻常的颜色，就像火焰威士忌在杯里荡漾。这两个人比他想象的有更多的共同点。而他们的争论，并没有像以前一样带着敌意与憎恨，而是闪着友善而带有挑战性的辩论的光芒。当两个人谈到各自受人尊敬的感情生活的时候，谈话也没有变得尴尬。

"格兰杰，你是一个聪明的女人，你也干了那么多出色的事情，但你做出的最明智的选择就是和韦斯莱分手。"

赫敏对此嗤之以鼻。"罗恩其实并不坏，我们现在的关系也很近。我是罗丝的教母，你知道。"

"这个孩子的名字在我家被提起的次数远远超出我的想象。斯科皮总是对她有一种奇怪的……迷恋之情。我想斯科皮和格兰芬多金三角裹得那么紧，就是对我在少年时做的那么多垃圾事情的惩罚。"

赫敏大笑道:"我还从没意识到呢。"

"对啊，你看，他和波特的儿子在霍格沃茨特快上的第一天就变得不可分离。他对韦斯莱的女儿有一种奇怪的……像喜欢一样的感情。然后你就来了，然后……剩下的你都知道了。"他朝着他的酒杯笑了，看起来十分英俊。

赫敏翻了个白眼。"明白了。因为斯科皮，你永远也别想和金三角撇清关系。"

德拉科的眼里闪着光芒。"我现在也不能说我有多在意了——至少不会对正坐在我面前的第三个人。"他朝她迷人地笑了一下，让她漂亮的脸红了。

"他看起来真的很喜欢你。"

"我们关系很亲密。这是单亲家庭的一个副作用。"

"不过你把他教育得极其成功。"

德拉科微笑起来。"我从来就不会听腻别人这么说。他是我生命里最重要的东西。"

赫敏在内心里呻吟着。他还能再可爱一点吗？"不过我很确定，你是单亲爸爸并没有使你在女人面前的形象减分。"

德拉科轻笑。"不管你信不信，我已经有很多年没有出去约会过了。"

赫敏脸红了。"我也是。"

德拉科十分惊讶。"这怎么可能呢?我的意思是，我不知道你意识到了没有，但你是赫敏·格兰杰啊。"她咯咯笑起来。"你是战争女英雄。你是那个年代最聪明的女巫。所有的事情加起来，就足以让男人们拜倒在你的石榴裙下了。"他极富魅力地笑起来。

赫敏不好意思地咬紧了嘴唇。（德拉科内心）哇，天哪，别这样做。不要咬你的嘴唇。

"我一直都有点工作狂，这应该也并不出你的意料吧。"

德拉科扬起眉毛。"真的吗？在学校的时候你可热衷于搞各种事情了呢。"

赫敏大笑起来。"我离开傲罗部门是因为……我想让自己的生活平衡一点。即使这只是意味着给我自己一些时间。"

"你喜欢教孩子们'和坏人作斗争'吗？"

赫敏点点头。"我想是的。"

一个看起来烦躁不安的服务员走到他们桌子前。"我并不想打扰，但是我们的餐馆半个小时之前就已经打烊了。"

德拉科朝四周望去。他怎么没意识到他们是这餐厅里仅剩下的一对了呢？"我很抱歉，我们没有注意时间。"

这两个人一出餐馆，就马上像学校里做坏事被逮住的孩子一样，阴谋家一般大声笑了起来。

赫敏摇着头。"那个可怜的服务员，他一定很鄙视我们。"

"那我得确保我们下一次换一家关门晚的餐厅，这样他就不会在我们的食物里面溅口水了。"他坏笑起来。"这真是……要是我们能再这样就好了。要不然我就只好再编一个蹩脚的借口来见你，然后又一次在我儿子面前丢脸。"

"那么，你知道我在哪儿住。你知道我在哪儿工作。躲开你应该不是一个可行的选项。"

"你看，这就是为什么他们叫你'那个时代最聪明的女巫'。"

两人大笑起来，沿着街道走着。德拉科转向赫敏。"我本想陪你走回城堡的，但是……"

"谨慎。"赫敏帮他说完了。

德拉科拉起她的手。他感觉这是他第一次触摸她。另外两次不能算。第一次是三年级的时候她朝他脸上扔出去的一拳。另一次是早一些的时候，他突然失了智，然后在自己的十三岁孩子面前摸了她的胸。

作为一个前傲罗，她的皮肤比他想象的要柔软许多。她的手小巧精致。他的手摩挲着她的指关节，然后把她的手带到自己唇边。

当他的嘴唇碰到她的时候，赫敏感觉一阵电流通过全身。他把手放回她身边时，眼睛从未离开过她，她觉得他一定能听到她的心跳声。

你敢晕倒。你是一个成。年。女。人。一个前傲罗。你不能在一个很漂亮，很漂亮的男人面前晕倒。

"晚安，格兰杰。"他的声音像融化了的巧克力。脸上带着离别的笑容，他转过身向幻影移形点走去。他只走了几步，然后——

"赫敏。"

他转向她。"什么？"

她腼腆地望着他。"如果你想和我继续约会的话……那你也许应该叫我赫敏。"

"赫敏。"他笑了。"我很喜欢。"

她也笑了。"晚安，德拉科。"

"你在和格兰芬多金三角里的那个书呆子上床?"布雷斯·沙比尼问那个在咖啡馆坐着他对面的高个儿金发男人。

"我没有和她上床，布雷斯。我在和她约会。"

布雷斯眯起眼睛。"她还是你儿子的老师?"他对着他的咖啡大笑。"其实我还不能说我很惊讶。你们两个的确有一种……诡异的，令人不安的，古怪的化学反应。我指的是我和西奥早就打了赌，赌你们要多久才会上床。"

德拉科翻了个白眼。"她和我想象的不一样。她看起来一点也不刻板拘谨了。她……其实很迷人。"德拉科尝试着不让自己笑得太灿烂。

这回换布雷斯翻白眼了。"看看你，还没看过她没穿衣服的样子，就先被迷得神魂颠倒了。"

"我们只约会了一次，布雷斯。"

"最好告诉她不必理会你在学校的那些'斯莱特林性感之神'的流言。有多久了？你真正和她上床的时候怕是两分钟都坚持不到。"

"你能不能行行好，别再评论我在和格兰杰的假想上床的时候我假想的表现了呢?"

"马尔福?"

德拉科转过身，发现哈利和金妮站在咖啡馆外的步行道上，两个人脸上都带着吃屎一般的笑容。

"波特!"

"马尔福。"

"金妮!"

"白鼬。"

"我刚刚在……你看，事情是这样的，我正在说……"

"你想和赫敏上床。"哈利帮他回答了。

德拉科叹了口气。"我其实正在给布雷斯讲那天我和赫敏吃的那一顿可爱的晚餐。他才是那个提起上床的人。我要澄清我绝对没有提起过上床。"

"我感觉到自从我们坐到这张桌子前，这个词出现频率是最高的。"布雷斯说。

德拉科揉着太阳穴，抬头看着还在坏笑的波特夫妇。他们眯着眼睛望着他，就像两只狮子把一只小长颈鹿逼到角落。德拉科崩掉了。

"好吧，我承认!我想和你们的朋友上床。但我也想和她约会，因为我刚刚好很喜欢和她在一起。我也不会征求你们的同意——"

"白鼬，白鼬，嘘，嘘。"金妮用一种安慰性的低语说道。"闭嘴吧。我们不在乎。"

哈利点点头。"赫敏需要好好睡一睡了。你只要确保给她很多高潮，对她好一点，最重要的是……永远不要告诉我们你们干的那些堕落的事情的细节。"哈利在马尔福面前做了一个通过的手势。"你有我们的祝福去追求我们漂亮的朋友。"

德拉科显然没预料到事情会这样发展，突然结巴起来。"我的意思是……我们……我们想谨慎行事，因为你知道……斯科皮——"

"也想和我们的朋友上床?"

布雷斯大笑起来。"你儿子喜欢格兰杰?你还在和她上床?天哪，这简直是无价之宝。"

"我最后他妈再给你说一遍布雷斯我没有。和她。上床。我在和她约会，而如果我最后还没有把事情搞砸完的话，我最终会得到这个机会去和她上床。但在那之前我请你们所有人闭上你们那喷着毒液的，八卦的馅饼有去无回洞因为我们他妈的想谨慎行事!Capiche?"

哈利，金妮和布雷斯忍住笑声，认同地点着头。

"哇，马尔福，这是……大概……这十五年里我看到过的你最激动的一次了。"哈利说道，依然试图着不笑出来。

Capiche:英语口语里常用，原文为意大利语，通常在发命令时使用，意为"懂了吗"。


	8. 第八章 男人之间的事情

第八章 男人之间的事情

一天的课程过后，赫敏坐在桌子前，放松地享受着一杯热茶。她向后靠在椅子上，温情地回想着两天前她和德拉科的那顿晚餐。她从未预料到他是那样容易说话，那样……像白马王子。他让她大笑，而且他看她的眼神……又来了。我的内裤又来了。

"怎么样啊，我的忍者?"

"啊！"赫敏靠在椅子上，差点又摔了她的茶杯。

"哈利!我跟你说了多少次不要这样偷偷跑到我旁边来?我圣诞节要送你一串该死的铃铛挂在身上。"

"改论文呢?那一堆里有没有我们家那几个小蠢货的?"哈利没理她，走的她对面的那把椅子前，把双腿危险地跷在桌子边上。

"你来这儿干嘛？"

"就想问问你待会儿出不出去吃个饭。金妮在一个她在哈皮斯球队的老朋友那里。我无聊极了。"

"那谢谢你选了我。等我喝完茶，我们就走。"

哈利把双手放在后脑勺，向她坏笑着。

"又怎么了?"

他眯起眼睛，笑容咧得更大了。

"什么啊？"

"你猜猜我今天碰见谁了?"

"我才不和你玩这个游戏呢。"

"他的名字以'D'开头，白鼬脸的混球，家里头富得天理不容，儿子是个好色的小怪物。"

赫敏翻了个白眼。"你还是一点也不好笑。"

"你和他用过晚餐。"

"对。"

"你喜欢他。"

"你不是说过'我可不能被牵扯进来'吗?我们想要——"

"谨慎行事。这我知道。马尔福说了同样的话。 振聋发聩。"

"那我们为什么还要讨论这个事情?在一个随时会被偷听的满是会魔法孩子的学校里?"

"因为这会让你不安，这就意味着晚饭时你会喝更多的酒，然后我就很可能劝动你去表演那个米勒娃模仿秀。"

"你早就准备好让我被炒了，是不是?"

"我能说什么呢?我想念我的工作老婆了。"哈利把脚从她桌子上放下来。"现在，喝完你那该死的茶吧，女人。我可没有一整晚。"

赫敏翻了个白眼。"他来了。这才是我的工作老公。"

哈利和赫敏坐在三把扫帚的吧台前，吃着各自的炸鱼土豆片。

"这周末你还要来吃晚饭吗？金妮要做烤肉。"哈利问道，呷了一口他的火焰威士忌。

赫敏点点头。"我……其实在想，也许——"

"问一个特定的金发混球他想不想来?"

赫敏叹了口气。"你觉得这会不会太快了一点？"

哈利摇了摇头。"对他来说不是。你们两个都已经是成年人了，你们不需要假装你们比实际喜欢对方的要少。因为他绝对喜欢你。"

赫敏瞪大眼睛。"真的吗？你怎么知道？他说了什么吗？"

哈利大笑起来。"放松点，拉文德•布朗。"

赫敏沉下脸。"别在意了。"

"很快你就会在公众场合和他接吻，然后叫他'德-德'了。"

"你这个弱智，根本不值得我反驳你。"赫敏把注意力转回她的火焰威士忌。

"我只是在开玩笑而已。为了回答你的问题……就叫它男人之间的事情吧。我看得出来他喜欢你。你应该邀请他。他会喜欢你这样做的。"

"可是他会喜欢这次约会吗？这是我们的第二次约会，他会真的喜欢一个以哈利和金妮•波特为背景的充满了白鼬笑话的晚上吗？"

哈利耸了耸肩。"那总得迈出这一步吧。看看他能不能和你的朋友合得来。很可能不会，但是最好现在就知道，不是吗？"

赫敏在吧台上点着手指头，沉思地望向远处。"这看起来像是谨慎的反义词。"

"我承诺这不会变得更谨慎了。"

赫敏眯起眼睛，用手指着他。"你必须表现得不那么混蛋。"

"当然。"

"金妮也是。"

"哦，嘿。我不能保证——"

"好。好。表。现。要不然我会让你的孩子们全都不及格。"

哈利眯起眼睛。"你不会的。"

赫敏耸了耸肩。"很明显我现在喜欢德拉科•马尔福了。谁还能知道我会干出什么事呢？"

德拉科烦躁地盯着几打枯燥的关于马尔福家财产的文件，越来越不想看。在他划拉上自己的签名前，他的律师一定坚持让他细读完所有的这些东西，这简直令他头脑发木。但今天读完这些几乎是不可能的。

所有他能想到的就是赫敏•格兰杰那轻松的笑声。她的秀发和皮肤相互映衬的样子让她看起来就像一块充满诱惑的可口点心，还有她那细腻的皮肤在他唇下的感觉。

妈耶，布雷斯是对的。我的确神魂颠倒了。

他当晚就想吻她的，但是他不想把她吓到。他一回家就想立马给她用猫头鹰送信去安排下一次约会，但是他知道他会看起来既绝望又可悲。

如果她想要绝望与可悲的话，她就永远也不会和韦斯莱分手了。

已经过去几天了。这不算太早，不是吗？

他刚刚开始写给赫敏的信，一只褐色的猫头鹰就降落在他的桌子上，抓着一个有霍格沃茨邮戳的信封。信上写道：

 _德拉科，_

 _我在想你星期六晚上有没有空。哈利和金妮想要请你去用晚餐。_

 _如果你来不了也是完全没有关系的，不过我让哈利和金妮都同意了要表现得不那么混蛋——这并不是一个容易的事情。所以如果你不抓住这次罕见机会的话，就太可惜了。_

 _你的，_

 _赫敏_

德拉科微笑起来，向后靠在椅子上。即使和波特夫妇的晚餐并不是他真正想象的第二次约会，他还是把它当作一个正面的标志。这意味着她已经喜欢他到了可以把他带到她朋友身边的地步……即使他们都是混蛋。

而且她署名道"你的"。德拉科想到她仿佛宣布了对他的归属的时候，他的脸火辣辣的烫着。 _这不是她的意思，你个傻逼。这只是书信格式。_

德拉科叹了口气。他的人生什么时候发展到了和波特夫妇的度过的一个晚上听起来像是世界上最美好的事情了呢？他摇了摇头，脸上带着一抹傻笑。

 _赫敏，_

 _如果我允许让你那"使那个怎么都死不了的混蛋和他的老婆好好表现一个晚上"的泰坦尼克号般的举动被浪费的话，我就太不负责任了。我会极其乐意去的。_

 _你的，_

 _德拉科_

德拉科咧嘴笑了起来，把头埋在手里，却把额头狠狠地撞在了桌子上。

妈的智障。


	9. 第九章 男子气概的典范

第九章 男子气概的典范

他真是个妈的智障。他为什么会觉得去那个傻缺救世主的家里会是一个好主意呢?他们的儿子也许一天黏在一起，成立了一个斯莱特林疯癫二人转，但他和波特……他们还没到那地步。他们也永远不会。他还有胸口的神锋无影的伤疤来证明。他干嘛和自己过不去啊?

哦，对。赫敏·格兰杰。她最近看起来挺好，而你愚蠢地对她迷恋至极。

他站在他的全身镜面前，端详着他的外表。他决定穿一件裁缝定制的深灰色的麻瓜西装，里面是一件浅蓝色的衬衫。他皱起眉毛，抹着发胶，试图达成一个"我早上起来就这样"的发型——实际上却花费了他大量的精力。

当他想起就在不久前，另一个马尔福男孩站着他的镜子前，抹着发胶，为了给同样一个女人留下好印象，花费着同样的精力的时候，德拉科笑了起来。

他深深地看了自己一眼，确认了自己的造型。"听着，德拉科。为了你自己，不要搞砸了。这是这么久以来你第一次为一个女孩儿心动，而你会成为男子气概的典范。她会根本无法拒绝你。"

他最后再确认了一遍自己的形象，抓起一瓶贵得不合理的红葡萄酒，向壁炉走去。

赫敏坐在格里莫广场12号的沙发上，尝试着不让自己神经紧张的身子燃烧起来，但她完成得很糟糕。

"赫敏，我爱你，但如果你再这样坐立不安，把酒撒到我的沙发上的话，我会亲自把你清理出去。"金妮甜甜地说道。"梅林啊，你真的该好好上上床了。"

"就像你说的那样，金妮。如果这对你还不够他妈明显的话，这就是我正在尝试去做的事情。"

"抱歉我来早了。"一个有着悦耳又性感嗓音的人慢吞吞地说道。赫敏真心希望他不是德拉科·马尔福。

金妮一下子来了精神。"马尔福! 你在这样一个特别的时刻到来，我真是太高兴了。"

赫敏还不知道自己的脸可以这么红。够了。我这一生都不会再说一个字了。我的学生们必须全部学会摄神取念，这样我才能给他们讲课。

德拉科坐到赫敏旁的沙发上，出人意料地吻了一下她的脸颊作为问候。"赫敏。你看起来美极了。"

妈耶。现在她的脸比以前更红了。"你看起来也不错。"天哪，他真好闻。那是什么？完美男人典范香水吗？

他有魅力地笑了起来，在沙发上移到离她更近的地方。金妮看到这一幕，翻了个白眼。

"所以，马尔福……注意到我正在'好好表现'，所以我没有叫你'白鼬'……这是你第一次到我们家来吗？"

"我注意到了。干得漂亮。还有是的，我以前从未到过这儿。"

" ** _肮脏! 纯血叛徒和泥巴种厮混!_** "

德拉科的眼睛一下子睁大了。"这他妈什么鬼?"

"瓦博拉·布莱克的肖像。"金妮一点也不热情地回答道。"大部分时间我们都不理她。"

" ** _高贵家族的继承人居然让一个地位低下的泥巴种糟践自己的声誉! 感谢上帝你祖父没有活着见到这一天!_** "

德拉科露出痛苦的表情，转向正在憋笑的赫敏。他惊奇地望着她。"这怎么能不困扰到你呢？"

赫敏翻了个白眼。"我经常来这儿。到现在这个时候，她说的所有种族歧视的言论其实还挺滑稽的。"

德拉科看起来很惊讶。"我推想她在说你和我。但她又是怎么知道的？"

"我也不知道那个丑陋的老太婆怎么做到的。女人们真是疯狂。"

德拉科咧嘴笑了起来，一只手移到她背后的沙发上。赫敏又抿了一口酒来壮胆，然后向他微笑。德拉科把他的手又移近了一些，去触摸她的肩膀，他的眼睛牢牢锁在她粉色的唇上，因为刚喝完酒而湿漉漉的。她伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇。

梅林啊，我真想——

" ** _你胆敢在我祖先的房子里对你那个肮脏血统的娼妇动什么下作的念头，你这个纯血叛徒渣滓!_** "

德拉科对那肖像仿佛能读心的能力吓得不轻，他的恐惧明明白白地写在了脸上。他的脸比赫敏的更红了。他迅速抽回了手，规规矩矩又庄重地把它们放回自己的膝盖。

金妮抑制不住地嘎嘎地笑了起来，声音里都带着欢乐。"那个老婊子真是可笑，不是吗？但是别担心，她本质上并不会'读心'。她只是有这种发现发生在自己屋檐下的血统背叛的亵渎神灵的能力。"金妮用轻松愉快的声音告诉他。"抱歉，我得去看看烤肉。"她连蹦带跳地离开了。

赫敏羞赧地咬紧了嘴唇。德拉科眯起眼睛，狠狠的揉了揉自己的脸，这才敢转向赫敏。"所以我猜我们打平了。"他向赫敏笑着。

赫敏大笑道:"我猜我们有点喜欢对方，不是吗？"

德拉科微笑起来，把一缕松动的头发别回她的耳后。"是的。我想我们是。"他的手指向下蔓延到她的后颈。他向前倾去，颤动着眼睛，然后闭上了它们。他们的嘴唇只有那么一点近就要最终相遇了。那么近——

" ** _你敢在布莱克的房子里碰那个令人厌恶的荡妇! 你堕落至此，怎么敢自称纯血。_** "

德拉科挫败地靠回去，揉着自己的脸。"总得有人要对那个爱管闲事的老蝙蝠做点儿什么。"

赫敏大笑起来。"我们可以用无声无息咒，但它们不会持续很久。我来搞定。"

她向那幅画像走去的时候，德拉科必须阻止自己跟随着她的步伐，盯着她的屁股，免得布莱克夫人把他的想法昭告天下。

壁炉呼啸起来，一个疲惫又愁眉苦脸的哈利·波特走进了他的客厅。"唉。嘿，马尔福。"他成功地做了一个幅度很小的疑似挥手的动作，脱下夹克，重重的瘫在了德拉科旁边的椅子上。

金妮手拿两杯酒浮现出来。"我就觉得听见你回来了。你看起来像一坨怒火中烧的粪便。"

"不知道为什么你这么说，但还是谢谢，我亲爱的妻子。很高兴看到十五年的婚姻过后，激情之火仍在熊熊燃烧。"哈利面无表情地说道，接受了来自金妮的一杯酒。

德拉科接受了另外一杯，努力抑制住一口气喝完的欲望。

"赫敏呢？"哈利问道。

德拉科回答道:"她去给我那亲爱的老姨妈施沉默咒了。"

哈利点点头。"那应该能让她安静差不多一个小时。"

德拉科摇着头，为有人可以和这么一个邪恶的艺术品共处一室感到惊叹。"你是魔法部执法部门的头头，波特。你为什么不让人来弄走这该死的东西呢？"

哈利耸了耸肩。"说实话，她现在更像是一种无害的噪音。就像如果你有一条你不怎么关心的金鱼，但是你得为它做的事情最坏也不过是每天喂它。这就是这里的形势。"

德拉科翻了个白眼，不出声的嘟囔道:"疯婆子。"

壁炉又呼啸起来，宣告着罗恩和苏珊·韦斯莱（原姓博恩斯）的到来。看着新来的客人，德拉科的眼睛瞪大了。他没想到他闯进的是一个完整的金三角。

正是我所需要的。我喜欢的女孩的极度讨厌我的前男友，来见证我的毁灭。


	10. 第十章 到处都是混蛋

第十章 到处都是混蛋

这两个人既轻蔑又困惑地看着对方。罗恩眯起眼睛，晃了晃脑袋，对眼前这个金发男人的出现感到惊讶与不解。就在这时，赫敏从前门廊回来了。

"这下应该行了。罗恩! 苏珊! "

"嘿，赫敏! "罗恩的眼睛移到沙发处，定格在德拉科身上。"有没有人想告诉我为什么马尔福在——"

"他是为赫敏而来的。让我拿下你的大衣吧。"金妮轻松地回答道。阿不思对社交尴尬的完全绝缘就是从她那里遗传来的。

罗恩和苏珊坐到了正对德拉科和赫敏的爱人沙发上。德拉科拾起勇气，用一只手环住赫敏，把她拉得更近。男子气概的典范，德拉科。他妈的男子气概的典范。

"所以——我不知道你们两个……"罗恩朝德拉科和赫敏之间比划着。

"我们刚开始。"赫敏马上回答道，差点把脸埋在了自己的酒杯里。

哈利翻了个白眼。"让我们先把这些理清楚吧。罗恩……你不喜欢马尔福。马尔福……你不喜欢罗恩。然而你们两个都坐在我的沙发上喝着我的酒。德拉科和赫敏正尝试着要'谨慎行事'，"他转向了朝他竖起大拇指的德拉科，"因为她教他的儿子，而他的儿子也喜欢她。"德拉科和赫敏都做了一个鬼脸，哈利没理他们，转向德拉科。"是的，罗恩和赫敏在差不多十五年前约会了大概两个月。但我们都不怎么记得了，因为那大概是我们这一生中得见证的最令人不舒服的事情。"

"谢谢了，哈利。"赫敏翻着白眼说道。

"不，我是在说你们一点都不来电。一点都不。我指看着你们都痛苦——"

"对，我知道。我当时也在场，谢了。"赫敏打断他。"哈利这么轻率地想表达的意思就是战争早就结束了，而我们没有任何理由不能好好相处。"

金妮坐下了。"让我们来谈谈一些有趣的事情吧。赫敏和德拉科在约会难道不就是很有趣的吗？"

赫敏摇了摇头，努力和把脸埋在自己手里的欲望做着斗争。德拉科又微微向她移近了一点，安慰性地把手放在她的肩膀上，使她和他进行短暂的眼神接触。

他看着她脸上漂亮的红晕笑了。梅林，他真的开始习惯使她脸红了。她今天看起来尤其秀色可餐，穿着一件十分衬肤色的红色丝绸上衣，和一条完美地衬托她的身材的剪裁合适的黑色紧身裤。她闻起来又那么舒服，他可以辨认出她香水里的香柠檬和栀子的味道——这些气味正煽动着他的身体。感谢梅林那个可恶的肖像闭上了嘴。

"对呀，顺便，这到底怎么发生的？无意冒犯，马尔福，但你一直都是一个讨厌鬼，而就算你有任何使人改变印象的品质，你也从未展现出来过。"罗恩问道。

德拉科皱起眉头。"你这么说话让我怎么才能不受冒犯?"

赫敏插话道:"你知道德拉科的儿子也在霍格沃茨。我们之间出了一点小事，然后德拉科来到学校——"

"和你儿子的老师谈恋爱?啧啧，马尔福，你真是个不可多得的人才。"罗恩朝着自己的酒杯咧着嘴笑。

德拉科特别想朝他甩过去一句讥讽的话——或者只是一拳。但是为了赫敏，他闭上了嘴。他私下里对朝罗恩的肋骨捅了一下的苏珊十分感激。罗恩露出痛苦的表情，本应是低声嘟囔的"嗷，女人"的声音每个人都听得一清二楚。

"我们当然知道斯科皮。他是一个可爱的男孩。我总觉得罗丝有点喜欢他。"苏珊礼貌地主动提起。

德拉科点点头。"我感觉这种喜欢是双向的。"

"那究竟发生了什么事？"罗恩问道，刚从肋骨的疼痛中缓过神来。

金妮哼了一声，说道:"斯科皮可受女生欢迎了，是不是啊，赫敏?"

赫敏翻了个白眼。"我是不是说过想要'忘掉整个事情'?"

德拉科坏笑起来，捏了捏她的肩膀，又成功地促使这位女巫脸上现出可爱的红晕。德拉科微笑道:"我的儿子给她写了一封十分超前的信。很明显他对她心怀爱恋已经有一段时间了。"

罗恩嘲讽道:"梅林，他根本就不浪费一点时间，不是吗？"他转向苏珊问道:"你说罗丝喜欢他?我们真的不该鼓励这个。"

德拉科翻了个白眼。罗恩向德拉科说道:"所以你的儿子三振出局，而你趁机过来占便宜。"

赫敏反击道:"他可没有占便宜。完全没有这一类型的事发生。我们能不能说点别的?"

金妮脸上换上了严肃庄重的表情，声音提高了八度，口音变得高雅起来。"当然。我们来谈谈天气怎么样？或者也许我们可以轮流说说我们的一天?哈利，亲爱的，你为什么不先开始呢？"

哈利同样换上了假假的明亮的贵族口音。"好吧，亲爱的。今天办公室叫我，因为在布里斯托的一个魔药仓库发生了可怕的爆炸。傲罗们全都过去了，保佑他们。原来整个事情是一团糟。那个拥有仓库的老伙计放了韦斯莱戏耍烟花，却没想到它和大量狐媚子的毒液一接触就会燃烧。于是我处理文件处理了一天，而真正的傲罗在远方采取行动。真是愉快的一天，不是吗。"哈利喝了一大口酒。

德拉科不太相信地听着整件事。"那就是你工作要干的事?我还以为你会一天抓捕黑巫师，然后继续你们在校的时候那么喜欢的逞英雄行动呢。"

哈利耸了耸肩。"我能说什么呢?学生时代是我的事业高峰期。"

XXX

"金妮，这真是太美味了。"赫敏赞扬着食物。"我觉得这甚至比克利切的还好吃。"

"对，他把配方留给我了，就在……你知道，最后之前。"

"克利切。他就是你们以前那个古怪的家养小精灵，是吧。"德拉科问道。"很抱歉听到他死了。他……我觉得我遇见他时他还是对我挺好的。"

哈利摇了摇头。"他没死。我们把他捐给霍格沃茨了。"

赫敏的叉子掉了下来。"我要跟你……"

"天哪。"金妮不出声地嘟囔道。

"说多少次，哈利·詹姆斯·波特?"

"中间名都出来了。她是真生气了。"罗恩低声向他的妹妹说道。

"你不能。捐赠。家养小精灵。"

德拉科盯着自己的盘子。"这真是可爱，金妮。你用了大蒜调味吗？"

哈利举起双手，假装投降。"再说了，你又能怎么说呢？我们不需要他，而霍格沃茨不一样。所以我们让他去别处发光发热了。你干嘛非要现在来针对我啊？"

金妮点点头。"是的。它，嗯——和你带来的酒很配。顺便，这酒确实很好。"

"你从来没有试着付给他工钱，哈利! 你对待他，就像他是你的所有物一样。"

苏珊点点头。"这里面有没有可能加了樱桃？"

"赫敏，那个老东西要和邓布利多一样老了。我连命令他从我手里拿工钱都做不到。"

德拉科试探性地问金妮。"我想这就是他们两个正在争吵的话题。"

"他是一个人，哈利!"

金妮点点头。"他也许对你很好，但对我们来说他就是一个十足的讨厌鬼。哈利现在想到这个都还会生气呢。"

"一个人?赫敏，他还真不是。"

罗恩向桌子对面低声说道:"他对赫敏可坏了。然而她还在抓着她的呕吐邪说不放。"

"你说什么，罗纳德!"

"天哪。"哈利嘟囔道。

"我只是说，赫敏，克利切就是一个把我们出卖给了食死徒的古怪的老不死，而你却只关心他的受雇佣权。"罗恩说道。

哈利帮着罗恩说话。"想想看吧，赫敏。马尔福可能在庄园有一大堆家养小精灵。而且我敢打赌他不付工钱给他们，不是吗，马尔福?"

听到自己的名字被突然提起，德拉科差点被自己的食物噎死。"我……额。我的确有一些家养小精灵为我工作，但是……"他看到赫敏抿了一口酒，明显十分不安。"嗯……我的意思是，我当然付给他们工钱。"

赫敏向他微笑。"真的吗?"

德拉科噎了一下。实际上……没有。他没有付工钱给自己的家养小精灵。但这只是因为他们当他还是一个小男孩的时候就已经在马尔福庄园了。他们细致周到地管理着整块地方，而他几乎没见过他们。不管外面的家养小精灵形势有多进步，马尔福家那一群依然骄傲地走着他们自己的路。如果他试图付给他们工钱的话，他们可能在床上就把他给谋杀了。当然之后他们会把自己的头塞进壁炉里，但结果都一样。

"当然。"德拉科喝了特别大的一口酒。

赫敏嘴唇上浮现出一个可爱的微笑，把手放到德拉科的膝上。"我完全没有想到。德拉科，你真是……太可爱了。"

德拉科简直抑制不住自己的微笑。这儿有一个美丽的女人，仿佛他是世界上最好的男人一样含情脉脉地望着他，把手放在他的膝盖上，那样甜蜜地向他红着脸……我真是。男子气概。他妈的。典范。

他一回家就会和他的家养小精灵谈谈。至少他要尽量说服他们。但现在他只是对她的赞扬表示"没什么大不了的"，拉起她放在他膝盖上的手，用拇指揉着她的指关节。

罗恩看着这俩，翻了个白眼。"哇，马尔福。我还没想到你会是呕吐的支持者。"

金妮，哈利和苏珊都先知先觉地露出痛苦的表情。"我最后再说一遍，罗纳德，那不是'呕吐'，那是S.P.E.W.! "

"好吧，当然，我说的就是这样。所以不管怎么说，马尔福，回到家养小精灵这件事。"当德拉科对赫敏的主张卑躬屈膝地表示认同的时候，另外几个成年人并没有失去自己的判断力。

"嘿，罗恩。"哈利打断道，"你难道不觉得我们聊这个话题已经够久了吗?我确信马尔福在约会的时候并不想讨论自己的员工。"

德拉科向哈利投去一个不易察觉的感激的眼神，同时疑惑地皱起眉。哈利只是耸了耸肩，翻了个白眼。

剩下的晚餐进行得要顺利多了。除了他需要尽量不理会他说的那个小小的无害谎言（他回去马上就解决它）所带来的负罪感，德拉科度过了一个还算享受的夜晚。苏珊成功地管住了罗恩——很明显谁在这段关系中有最终话语权。但最美好的还是当赫敏和他进行了短暂的眼神接触，然后马上看向别处的时候。当她发现自己在看她的时候总会脸红。他不知道这是因为他还是因为酒，但不管是何种原因，他几乎不能从她身上移开眼睛。

他渴望地看着她的嘴唇，希望还能和她单独相处。他之前几乎都要吻上她了，但那个讨人厌的肖像毁了那个时刻。他记得他轻抚着她后颈的时候，她的头发拂着他的指尖的感觉。她的香水侵入了他的每一寸肌肤，他想象着她的身体靠在他身子上的感觉。温暖，依顺，又——

" ** _古老家族的混账后人! 你被你那个肮脏、下作的泥巴种荡妇弄得这般堕落，你居然还令人恶心地想和她上床!_** "

德拉科的脸马上苍白起来。他妈的他现在就可以原地死掉了。就在这儿，哈利·波特的餐厅里。

所以这就是一切了。我的人生已经完了。我想它还是蛮不错的，除了我还想最后再 ** _上一次床谢谢你把它指出来你这个令人难以忍受的老母牛!_**

赫敏从椅子上冲了出去。"沉默咒应该失效了。我去解决。哈利，不用麻烦了。"

剩下那四个还没有被侮辱得想死的成年人都因为不得不忍住他们那么想释放的笑声，眼里积满了泪水。

"别。就是……别。"德拉科请求道。

"噗嗤呵呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！"金妮终于忍不住了。"梅林的床板啊，马尔福。"

"我也知道。"德拉科无力地说道。

"我说，你就和你家那个十三岁男孩一样坏。"金妮还在大笑。

"你们怎么那么想不开，都想让我一忘皆空了你们？"

"一般这种情况很少出现，但是那个真是太他妈好笑了。"罗恩回答道。

赫敏从门廊回来，沮丧生气地红着脸，留意不和德拉科进行太多的眼神接触。"金妮，让我来帮你洗碗吧。"

苏珊张开口，正准备一起去帮忙，但德拉科先开口了。"我来帮你！"他没有理那些直接指向他的戏谑的哼声和低低的笑声。

这两个人站在厨房里，用魔杖指着桌子做清洁。德拉科先说话。"我想应该不会出现我就是英姿飒爽形象完美地出现在你身边的情况吧？"

赫敏大笑道:"这应该不是我们本来的样子。"

德拉科温暖地轻笑起来。"我也这么认为。"

他们又在沉默中工作了一两分钟，对锅碗瓢盆施清理一新咒，再指挥它们排成整齐的一摞。赫敏转向德拉科，眼中有一丝腼腆。"不过我得说，你编出付给家养小精灵工资的事，脑子转得挺快的。"

德拉科的眉毛扬到了发际线。"你……怎么……？"

赫敏翻了个白眼。"要是那是真的话，你就会说得更有底气了。不管怎么说，你是个斯莱特林啊。"她朝他坏笑起来。

德拉科笑了。"我会非常乐意和他们讨论这件事的。但首先我想做一件事，而我需要你十分确定地告诉我布莱克夫人现在不能说话。"德拉科的眼睛移到了赫敏的嘴唇上。

赫敏注视着他的眼睛，她的呼吸急促起来。"是的。"她的声音比往常更为嘶哑了。

他的手指滑过她的手臂，她的肩膀，她的锁骨，直至触碰到她的后颈。他的另一只手环住她的腰。他把她拉向他，当他的气息吞没她的时候，她几乎失去意识。他捧着她的后颈，拇指上下揉搓着。终于，他低下头，吻上她的唇。

赫敏的眼前闪现出黑点，她有些神志不清了。他的嘴唇温暖，柔软，却又坚定。他加深了这个吻的时候，她轻轻叹了口气。他把手埋入她的头发，把她拉得更近。

德拉科微微张开了嘴唇，怂恿着她也这么做，而她顺从了。哦，梅林，她是梦幻的味道。就像阳光和红酒。他的舌头和她的一起舞蹈——她比他想象的更为美好。他吮吸着她，把她拉得更近，感受着她温暖的身体，他的手游移在她的背，她的腰，她秀发之间。

"非常抱歉打断这我确定正在把布莱克夫人打入十八层地狱的场景，但如果你们感兴趣的话，金妮马上要开火焰威士忌了。"哈利站在门边，靠在自家厨房的墙上，坏笑得像个傻逼。

德拉科沉下脸来。"你奶奶的，波特。我在你家就不能有点隐私吗？"

"在你和我最好的朋友在我的厨房里偷情的时候就不行。"

德拉科摇着头，不出声地说道:"这房子里到处都是混蛋。"


	11. 第十一章 那些我们为了给对方留下好印象而做的事

第十一章 那些我们为了给对方留下好印象而做的事

德拉科咬着嘴唇，挫败地强忍着怒火。他在交涉谈判这一方面本来是很擅长的，但就算用尽了斯莱特林全部的狡猾，他和家养小精灵的谈话也总是隔着一层可悲的厚障壁。他睡觉的时候都能和人打交道——人总是无可救药地容易，一点点恭维的话语或者施展一下个人魅力，就足以让他们退步。但家养小精灵说话总是原地绕着圈儿，和他的谈话也不是例外。

"我只是在问你能不能考虑一下，昆西，而且我绝对没有赶你们走。我只是问有没有这个可能，你们能允许我每个星期给你们一些工钱，和一些得体的东西穿。"

"主人德拉科想赶俺们走。俺们又忠诚又勤劳地为主人德拉科工作，而他想赶俺们走。"那个年长一点的家养小精灵看起来又愤怒又受伤。

"根本不是这样。我想让你们继续做你们正在做的事，继续在这里住，在这里工作。根本没有任何事情会改变。我只是想给你们一点工钱。"

"主人德拉科想给俺们衣服。主人德拉科想放俺们走。"

"那就不谈衣服了吧。如果你们喜欢枕套的话，我也没什么。你们甚至可以买更好的枕套——新的枕套。用我会给你们的钱来买。"

"主人德拉科已经满足了俺们的所有需求。俺们不需要钱。为什么主人德拉科想赶俺们走？"

德拉科把手放在脑后，闭上眼睛，深呼吸了一口，逼着自己恢复冷静。"昆西。我不想放你们走。除了你们允许我每个星期给你们一点点钱以外，我想让你们继续待在这儿，做与之前一般无二的事。我在请你们帮我一个忙。但我也完全可以命令你们接受它——这简直是失了智——哪个正常头脑的人会被迫接受工钱啊?"

"主人德拉科说俺们不会成为自由的小精灵。但是主人德拉科在谈工钱。只有自由的小精灵才需要工钱。"昆西的嘴唇厌恶地弯了下去。

"我他妈不在乎你怎么叫它，昆西。"德拉科现在已经很恼火了。"就把它当作一个礼物，好吗？每个星期我都会给你们一份礼物。什么都不会改变，好吗？"

昆西深深呼了一口气。"其他的小精灵不会对昆西感到高兴的。昆西会告诉他们主人德拉科命令俺们接受这个钱的礼物。"

德拉科点点头，双手合十表示感谢。"谢谢你，昆西。"

德拉科离开了仆人大厅，感觉身体被掏空。他靠在墙上，把头重重撞在那木头上。

有些女人喜欢花。有些女人喜欢珠宝。德拉科却非得突然喜欢上这样一个女人：她宁愿你把钱硬塞到家养小精灵的喉咙里，使他们痛苦不堪。

那些我为了给女孩留下好印象而做的事。

德拉科想起他和赫敏昨晚在壁炉前的谈话，咧嘴笑了起来。波特终于让了步，允许他们在互道晚安的时候给他们点隐私。

"所以……格兰芬多和斯莱特林的比赛就在明天了。"德拉科说道。

"真的吗？我从来都记不住这些事情的时间。"

"我要去。"

"是吗？"

"我从不错过一场。也许我在那里也会看见你？"

赫敏咬住嘴唇。"那是不是……太公开了？"

"他们的队服是我付的。我去看他们的比赛再正常不过了。"德拉科淘气地坏笑起来。"这样怎么样？如果格兰芬多赢了，比赛结束后我请你吃饭。如果斯莱特林赢了……你允许我请你吃晚饭，作为学院间联合互助和良好体育精神的姿态。听起来怎么样啊，格兰杰教授？"

赫敏把一缕头发别到耳后，脸红了。"我觉得挺不错的。"

德拉科微笑起来。"那我们到时候见吧。"他弯下身，轻轻吻了一下她的嘴唇，用尽了全身的克制力，才没有演变成一个长吻。他不情愿地移开嘴唇，但允许自己轻轻抚摸着她的脸。

"晚安，赫敏。"

想到昨天他们的那个吻，德拉科叹了口气……特别是在厨房里那个绝妙的吻。他昨天嘴里带着她的味道睡去，一晚上都梦见她的皮肤在他指尖下的感觉。从他还是个少年的时候开始，他的荷尔蒙就好久没有这么不受控制了。他想到今天就会见到赫敏，感到有些忘乎所以。

梅林啊，如果少年时的我能看到这些。为了赫敏·格兰杰而忘乎所以。

赫敏在图书馆的魁地奇专区快速浏览着，急切地想找到可以帮助她的东西。

"传记，战术……一定有一本只是解释基本原理的书。"赫敏恼火地皱着眉头。

要说她从来不是一个魁地奇球迷也是完全可以理解的。每次罗恩，哈利和金妮讨论这个球队，那把扫帚，说个不停的时候，她总会看向别处。在所有的其他方面，她都是一个模范学生，永远渴望新的知识，对学习充满热情……就除了这一个事情。魁地奇让她无聊到想去世。

但是德拉科喜欢魁地奇。如果他想和她谈谈比赛怎么办？她应该得说些什么。这儿不应该有某种指南什么的……就像给呆瓜写的魁地奇之类的，她看得懂的东西吗？她应该问问平斯夫人——尽管这个想法使她感到很害怕。

平斯夫人常被比作一只秃鹫，但在赫敏看来，这只形容了一半。可以确定的是，平斯夫人对书本那极强的保护欲，到了连赫敏都觉得过分的程度。她永远坚持自己珍贵的图书馆永远保持百分之百死一般的沉寂。从这个方面来说……对，她就是一只秃鹫。

但如果有人真的在图书馆需要什么，也许是他们自己找不到的书，平斯夫人就比一只在交配季节的熊猫还要无用。她会懒洋洋地躺在她的椅子里，看书的时候眼睛从不离开书。她不是一个真正的图书管理员。她更像是一个守护图书馆这个物理意义上的地方和里面装着的书的管理者。

赫敏走到她的桌前，咳嗽了一下来引起她的注意。

什么也没发生。

赫敏开口了。"平斯夫人，打扰一下。我在想你能不能帮我。"

还是什么也没发生。

"平斯夫人。"

她放下书，抬头向赫敏投去一个死亡凝视："咋了？"

赫敏吸了一大口气。"我在想图书馆里面有没有关于魁地奇的初级入门书。"

平斯夫人的嘴唇抿成了一条细线。"你不是知道魁地奇专区在哪儿吗？你干嘛不自己去找呢？"

她的无用已经开始使赫敏感到烦躁了。她愤慨地站直了，说道："我已经去看了，但我没有找到我想要的足够基础的书。我想要找一个关于这项运动的简单介绍。"

平斯夫人眯起眼睛，嘴唇弯成一个危险的坏笑。赫敏想起来hansel and Gretel 里的那个巫婆。平斯夫人在她的印象里就总是那个形象。

"跟我来。"她假装很热情地说道。她领着赫敏走过禁书区，到了赫敏从未到过，也从不知道它的存在的地方。

"儿童专区？"她问道，向那个刻薄的老巫婆扬起眉毛。"你在搞笑吗？"

平斯夫人哼了一声，脸上又绽开了那种邪恶的笑容。赫敏突然欣赏地想到德拉科就把这同样的表情在他自己的脸上表现得那么帅气迷人。而平斯夫人呢，则看起来十分古怪诡异。她的手在书架的底层滑动，抽出了一本薄薄的，泛着光泽的，五颜六色的书，递给了赫敏。

那是一本适合4-7岁儿童的魁地奇涂色书。

"也许这更适合你，格兰杰教授。"

赫敏皱起了眉毛。噢。原来她是一条母狗。

她可不会感到窘迫。那就是那个缺德的巫婆想达到的效果。"万分感谢，平斯夫人。我非常感谢你的帮助。"

赫敏快速浏览着书页。要是她是认真的话，比起一本书，它更像一个玩具。

不管了……我可以从中学到什么。


	12. 第十二章 非上床

第十二章 非上床

"格兰杰教授！看到你在看台上真不容易啊。"斯拉格霍恩教授热情洋溢地欢迎着赫敏。

"我觉得我还是应该支持一下自己的学院。不管怎么说，我们的对手是斯莱特林啊。"赫敏咧嘴笑了起来，加入了斯拉格霍恩教授和纳威·隆巴顿——他早就成了霍格沃茨的草药学教授，并且是现在的格兰芬多学院院长。

"我还以为你不喜欢魁地奇呢，赫敏。"纳威问道。

"我不是不喜欢魁地奇。我只是不觉得它有多激动人心而已。但是我现在是一个教授了，而且我也是格兰芬多出身。时不时的展示一下学院精神总是没错的。"

斯拉格霍恩教授同意道："当然没错，我亲爱的。希望最棒的球队获胜——当然就应该是斯莱特林队了。"

纳威翻了个白眼。"霍拉斯，你真的想和一个格兰芬多来一场口水仗吗？"

斯拉格霍恩教授咯咯笑了起来。"把学院之间的竞争敌视放到一边，斯莱特林今年的确有一个挺好的球队。我们有德拉科·马尔福之后最好的一个找球手。"

一提到德拉科，赫敏感觉自己耳朵都变成了粉色。顺便，他到底在哪儿啊？她向看台看去，惊讶地发现除了霍格沃茨的全体教职员以外，还有很多校委会的捐赠者在场来支持其中一个相互对立的学院。不幸的是，他们没有一个是德拉科。

"你在找谁吗，赫敏？"纳威问道。

赫敏马上转过头面向纳威。"完全没有。我只是从来没有意识到有这么多捐赠者来看比赛。"

斯拉格霍恩教授点点头。"没有任何一场比赛能像格兰芬多vs.斯莱特林一样吸引这么多捐赠者的支持了。当然，除非是最后的决战。说到斯莱特林的支持，马尔福先生，看到你真是太好了！"

赫敏马上转过身，看到那个英俊的金发前斯莱特林咧嘴笑着，拉过斯拉格霍恩教授，和他握着手。为了不直勾勾地盯着他，赫敏不得不掐自己一下。

她从来没有看见他穿得这么随意。他没有穿他平常的长袍，而是一条深黑的牛仔裤，墨绿色的猎装，扣子直扣下来，袖子轻轻卷起来一些。他金色的头发是那么性感地凌乱着，赫敏忍不住幻想着用手捋着那一头完美的头发。除了那一身麻瓜装束，他是她看过的最像斯莱特林的人了。

"隆巴顿教授。"德拉科用诚恳的礼节向纳威打招呼，即使在学生时代，他对于纳威来讲就是一个冷酷无情还横行霸道的暴徒。

"马尔福。"纳威看起来对于和德拉科进行任何长度的对话都毫不热心——毕竟面前的这位就是在他们十一岁的时候把施咒把他的鞋跟粘在一起的男人。

德拉科转向赫敏。"格兰杰教授。再次看到你真高兴。"除了他和赫敏说话的时候嘴角微微扬起以外，他依然保持着典型的斯莱特林式的冷静的礼仪。

然而赫敏就远没有这么淡定了。被这么一个帅气的男人打招呼，她不能控制地脸上浮起红晕。"马尔福先生。为什么不加入我们呢？"

德拉科没有理会在赫敏提出邀请后纳威脸上微微痛苦的表情，谦和地接受了这个邀请。"我会很高兴的。"

他坐到了赫敏的右边，远离纳威。他从她身边经过的时候她可以闻到他身上科隆香水的清香。他靠她足够近，她感觉到每一次呼吸都因他而不自在。他绝对能听到她的心在胸中狂跳的声音。

德拉科紧紧咬住嘴唇，以免呻吟出他是有多么想吻赫敏。她是那么美，她那紧身的深红色的针织衫把她身体的曲线以最美好的形式包裹起来……她的皮肤看起来那么细腻，似乎在请求他抚摸它。他怎么会觉得他们一起在霍格沃茨看魁地奇比赛是一个好主意呢？这是他们的约会，而他就是想接吻！

他坐好，向前倾着身子，角度正好让低语声只能让她一个人听见。"待会儿准备好忍受我的一通讽刺吧。在斯莱特林把格兰芬多打到地里头去之后，我可是完全令人无法忍受的哦。"

她的脸上绽开了一个小小的笑容。"你一直都令人无法忍受。当格兰芬多赢了之后，我一定会确保尽数奉还。"

德拉科咬住嘴唇，尝试着不笑出来。他的声音变成了一种沙哑的低语。"我迫不及待。"他放下手，用他的指关节扫着她的手。这微小的肢体接触仿佛电流传遍他的全身。

赫敏非常确定她应该活不过这场比赛。德拉科·马尔福性感的嗓音，还有他的手拂过她的手绝对能让她当场融化成一片水，就像绿野仙踪里的那个西方邪恶女巫一样。当他的指关节扫过她的手的时候，她感到一阵电流传过整个身体。淡。定。所有他做的事不过就是碰了一下你的手，而你他妈差点就要高潮了。

纳威用余光扫视了一下，发现赫敏和德拉科红红的脸上都带着相似的痛苦表情，他们的眼神呆滞，瞳孔放大。有短短的时间他觉得他们是不是被施了咒语，直到他看到德拉科轻轻拂着赫敏的手。他的眼睛微微睁大了，赶紧摇了摇自己。也许他才被咒了，因为他绝对不可能看到了这样一幅场景。

他又朝那边望了一眼，看见那两个人大腿紧挨着坐在一起。两个人的呼吸看起来都比平常更粗重了一些。看到这两个早已成年的人尝试着，却又失败地想藏住对对方明显的兴趣，纳威翻了个白眼。他轻轻笑了起来。

"有什么有趣的事吗，纳威？"斯拉格霍恩教授问道。

纳威摇了摇头，回答了他的同事和另一个学院院长。"我只是在想，霍拉斯。我们以教青少年们而活。我在想是不是有可能我们永远不会长大。"

斯科皮在看台上，坐在阿不思和西莫中间，微微地沉着脸。他并不真正喜欢魁地奇，但是如果他不来看格兰芬多vs.斯莱特林的比赛的话，他会被自己的斯莱特林同学们打得皮开肉绽。

这愚蠢至极。魁地奇。只不过是另一种让格兰芬多和斯莱特林互相欺凌的方式。而且就因为他们学院出了一堆著名的巫师，他们简直就是一群混蛋。

就像那个罗丝·韦斯莱一样。一天到晚在城堡里面昂首阔步，鼻孔朝天，就是因为她爸爸是一个他妈的战争英雄。什么又让她那么与众不同呢？阿不思的爸爸还是哈利·波特呢，他也没有四处宣扬啊。他记得这一年早些时候，她选上了他们球队的追球手那段时间她是多么令人无法忍受。不停地吹嘘自己的金妮阿姨当初怎么是霍利黑德哈皮斯球队最出色的追球手之一。就像……对……我知道。又一次……那是阿不思的妈妈。恼人的罗丝·韦斯莱和她那恼人的红头发。总是在课堂上举起手，回答每一个教授扔给她的该死的问题。

而且更别说阿不思的哥哥了。詹姆斯·波特，格兰芬多之王。在斯科皮看来他是在整个学校里最糟糕的校霸。他永远不会放过任何一个向斯莱特林找茬的机会。又是什么让格兰芬多这么高人一等啊？

"还好吗，伙计？"阿不思转向他皱着眉头的朋友。

斯科皮摇了摇头。"只是不想呆在这里罢了。"

"你爸爸对你不喜欢魁地奇是怎么反应的？"

"其实没什么。他看起来不怎么在乎。他教会了我骑扫帚飞，我觉得还不错，但是魁地奇真是太他妈无聊了。"

阿不思的眉毛扬到了发际线。"你真幸运。当我告诉我爸爸我不喜欢魁地奇的时候他简直像个蠢货一样。今年我生日的时候给我买了一把火弩箭3000。我现在还没有把它拿出盒子呢。"

西莫和斯科皮脸上带着配对的怀疑的表情看着他。西莫说话了。"哥们儿啊。要是你不想要那玩意儿的话，给我呀！我一定要好好骑一下它。"

斯科皮插嘴道："对，或者是我啊。我可是他最好的朋友。"

西莫翻了个白眼。"你们两个都有富有的老爸。而我就是个农民。你们至少可以扔给我一些你们不要的东西吧。"

阿不思眼睛眨也不眨一下地淡淡地说道:"我深思熟虑，决定用它来清理我的卧室。它的纤维结构用来扫灰尘再合适不过了。"

西莫摇着头。"阿不思，有没有人告诉过你你是这个梅林的绿色地球上最奇怪的人？"

阿不思点点头。"好多次了。"

"现在向我们飞来的是格兰芬多队和他们新的追球手，罗丝·韦斯莱！她无可置疑地是格兰芬多一名极有前途的新人才。那女孩身上流淌着魁地奇的血液，女士们先生们！"

斯科皮翻了个白眼，举起他的袖珍望远镜。他敢打赌那个刻板的瘦弱女孩现在看起来比谁都自命不凡。当然他一点也不想看她什么的，但是……得了吧！斯科皮扫视着空中格兰芬多队，他们脸上都带着一模一样的绝不会弄错的自高自大的冷笑。真他妈典型。

他还看见了……等等。搞什么鬼？斯科皮把袖珍望远镜又凑近了一些。

阿不思和西莫把注意力转向他。他看起来被施了个全身石化咒。他瞪大了眼睛，眨也不眨一下，下巴掉了下来。

阿不思用手肘捅了捅他。"伙计啊，我们都知道你暗恋罗丝，但是她穿着格兰芬多魁地奇球袍绝对不可能好看的。我的意思是，就单单那红色的头发——"

"不是那个，你个脓包。看！在教职员和捐赠者的看台上。你看到了什么？"

斯科皮把袖珍望远镜递给他。阿不思扫视着看台。"好吧，咱们看看。那儿是鼻涕虫。他和平常一样又喝麻了。那儿是隆巴顿教授和他男子气的眉毛们。天哪，我希望我也有。还有那儿是……哦嚯嚯！那是你老爸吗？和格兰杰教授坐在一起？啧，啧，啧，真是因缺思婷。"

西莫大叫着，想夺来袖珍望远镜的控制权。"让我看看! 把它给我，阿不思! "他把那装置举到面前。西莫的脸上慢慢绽开了一个大大的笑容，斯科皮的脸色变得像床单一样白。"还想给我们说你爸爸没和格兰杰教授上床吗?"

斯科皮不相信地摇着头。"他不会的。绝对没这回事。"他的假说并没有什么说服力。他主要是试图说服自己。

西莫坏笑起来。"当然。这就是他为什么一直向她微笑。还有，就看看格兰杰教授脸上的红晕吧。哦，他们绝对上过床了。"

阿不思把一只手搭上斯科皮的肩膀。"往好的一方面看，斯科。他们在现在的这个非常时刻并没有上床。"

斯科皮转向阿不思，脸上带着一个非常马尔福的怒容。"这怎么能让我感觉好一些呢?"

阿不思耸了耸肩"我又没说这会让你感觉好一点。我只是说这是好的一方面。"

西莫继续观察着那一对。"哦，梅林，他在把她的头发别到耳后。现在他在向她的耳朵里窃窃私语。斯科皮，你这个幸运的混蛋。你马上就会有一个非常秀色可餐的新妈咪了。"

斯科皮狠狠用拳头打了一下西莫的手臂。"闭嘴吧你这个死猪! 他们没在上床! "

阿不思眯起眼睛，向两边摇着头。"正解。他们在一起看一场友好的魁地奇比赛。这是非上床的一部分。"

斯科皮皱了皱眉毛。"你这是什么意思？"

阿不思翻了个白眼。"梅林啊，你对女孩简直是一窍不通，不是吗？我想你给格兰杰教授写那封信我不应该感到惊讶。你不能一上来就跟某个女孩上床。你得先追她们。放轻松，慢慢来。'非上床'是你第一步先要和女孩干的事情，然后你才能进入上床的部分。看起来，你爸爸在这方面就是个艺术家。漫不经心的接触啊，耳边的低语啊。看起来他也让她大笑了不少。"

斯科皮眯起眼睛。"所以这意味着……?"

阿不思点点头。"比赛结束后他会把她弄得欲仙欲死。"

西莫向阿不思扬起眉毛。"你怎么知道这么多关于女孩的东西的，阿尔?女孩们完全不喜欢你。"

阿不思心不在焉地点点头。"我看得多啊。我妈在家里面到处放了好多小黄书。我可以告诉你所有让一个三十岁女人高潮的细节。但是只是理论上。实际上，我觉得看到一个女孩的肩带就会让我晕倒。"

斯科皮老早就没有在听他们谈话的内容了。他无法把阿不思的话从脑海里赶走。比赛结束后他会把她弄得欲仙欲死。他不能相信他的爸爸。他的爸爸，这个他在世界上比谁都更崇拜的男人，会去偷他儿子的梦中情人，这是不能令人信服的。他不能相信。他不会相信。除非是他亲眼所见。


	13. 第十三章 粉身碎骨

第十三章粉身碎骨

自从他和赫敏重新接触之后，德拉科发现自己很多时候都觉得自己是个尴尬的青春期男孩。但是现在这感觉实在是不能再真实了。他希望自己看上去能够比自己感觉的要更冷静一些，因为他的身子因为欲望几乎都要沸腾起来了，而他却不得不 _什么也不做_ ，因为他身边全部都是成年人——我的意思是……霍格沃茨教授——而这太令人难以忍受了。他不能决定哪种情绪占主导地位——是被压抑的生理反应还是这种烦人的挫败感。

当一阵暖风吹过看台，带来赫敏香水的味道，他的裤子马上就又紧了一些的时候，这现象已经帮他决定了。德拉科使劲地咬着嘴唇，觉得自己一定会流血。

" **现在向我们飞来的是格兰芬多队和他们新的追球手，罗丝·韦斯莱！她无可置疑地是格兰芬多一名极有前途的新人才。那女孩身上流淌着魁地奇的血液，女士们先生们！** "

德拉科注意到了提到她的教女的时候，赫敏脸上深情的笑容。他看着这一幕，不禁笑了起来。

他向她倾过去，戏弄道："我甘愿冒险一猜，她就是其中一个你的最爱。"他轻轻地用手肘捅了捅她的肋骨，使这个女巫低声地咯咯笑了起来。

"我完全不知道你在说什么。我平等地爱着我所有的教子女。除了罗丝和莉莉，我要多爱她们那么一点点。"

德拉科轻轻笑了起来。"好吧，谁也不能指责你当一个伪君子。教你的教子女是一种怎样的体验？"

赫敏咧嘴笑了起来。"莉莉和罗丝都是模范学生。莉莉很可爱，还有一点害羞，如果你相信她是哈利和金妮的孩子的话。罗丝……她……她几乎让我想起了……"

德拉科又用手肘碰了碰她。"也许是你自己？"她这么为罗丝自豪，实在是太可爱了。

赫敏脸红了。"可能有一点吧。"

德拉科微笑道："还有，当然，我们都知道阿不思是最不寻常的一个。"

赫敏大笑起来。"'不寻常'是一个很明智的形容词。虽然他其实并不是一个坏学生。他在很多方面都很有智慧。还有詹姆斯……好吧，我觉得要是 _你_ 被分到格兰芬多，也就是那个样子。"

德拉科呻吟起来。"我觉得这肯定不是褒义的。"

赫敏大笑道："他在城堡里走着，就像他是这儿的主人一样。我还关了他几次禁闭，因为他欺负斯莱特林。"

德拉科的嘴巴震惊地张大了。"天哪，三十年河东，三十年河西啊。"

赫敏转向他，坏笑着，很酷地扬起一边眉毛。"当然。"

她坏笑起来真好看。嘴唇挑逗地弯起来，蜂蜜一般的眼睛闪着火花。他突然很想看着她全身上下只剩那一抹坏笑的样子。

他如出一辙地回敬了一抹坏笑，轻轻往前倾。"说到三十年河东三十年河西，你知道我今天早上到这儿来之前我在想什么吗？"

赫敏不再坏笑了，而是咧嘴笑了起来。"怎么了？"

"我在想，要是少年的我能看到现在的我……他不会相信……"

赫敏的呼吸急促起来。"什么？"

德拉科又倾得近了一点。他太想把她拉上自己的膝盖然后狠狠地吻她，但是这儿还有孩子呢……在什么地方……你知道……就是那边的什么地方。他迅速地扫了一眼看台，确定没人往这边看之后，他把一缕松动的头发别回她的耳后，然后让自己的手指顺着她的颈子滑动。终于稍微满足了一下。

他欣赏着她脸上非常漂亮的红晕，倾过去，嘶哑地朝她的耳朵里低声说道："我今天有多迫不及待地想见你。"

赫敏不禁闭上眼睛，她的皮肤因为他在她耳朵里的声音而触了电一般颤抖起来。我的天哪，我觉得我刚刚怀了一点孕。

她的声音又嘶哑又颤抖。"真的吗？"

他点了点头，又靠近了一点，呼吸喷在她的脸上。"嗯哼。甚至在我花了非常不舒服的一上午求着我的家养小精灵拿我的钱之后也是一样。可怜的小家伙们。"

赫敏咯咯笑了起来，腼腆地转向他。"你为我做了这事？"

他咧嘴笑道："感动吗？"

她咬了咬嘴唇。"而我也许花了一上午研究魁地奇来让你印象深刻呢。"

德拉科脸上绽开了一个自我满足的坏笑，他终于把自己自从他们几个星期之前刚见面的时候就特别特别想说的嘲讽话说出来了（几个建设性的改进意见不算）："啧，啧格兰杰教授。我非常高兴地看到你还是一个小书呆子。"

她伸出舌头，润了润嘴唇。他的眼睛紧随着她的动作。他被那粉色的舌头迷惑住了，当斯莱特林队被宣布的时候，他几乎都没听见。

" **看起来今年的斯莱特林队已经准备好战斗了，和他们新的找球手，艾登·斯拉舍！"**

德拉科不情愿地移开了赫敏身边，和大家一起鼓起掌来。虽然德拉科很喜欢一场好的魁地奇比赛，他更喜欢和他身边的这位卷头发的女巫调情。

" **韦斯莱拿到了鬼飞球。哦，不！斯莱特林的贝卡把它拦截了。贝卡传给费拉文，费拉文看起来要向球门冲去……斯莱特林得分！"**

德拉科向前倾去。"所以，出于好奇，你学到了什么？"

赫敏困惑地望着他。

"你说你看了魁地奇有关的书籍来让我印象深刻。好吧，现在就是你的机会了，教授。我洗耳恭听。"他自大地笑了起来，看起来就是彻彻底底的斯莱特林王子。

赫敏咬着嘴唇，以免自己也笑出来。"我学到了魁地奇是关于友谊和团队合作的，而你永远都不应该暴力地比赛，还有汤姆和萨拉认为它是全世界最好的运动。"

现在轮到德拉科一脸蒙逼了。魁地奇不暴力怎么行呢？还有汤姆和萨拉又是什么人？"

赫敏大笑起来。"我在找她问魁地奇的初级入门指导的时候，平斯夫人不要脸地给了我一本小孩的涂色书。"

德拉科完全没法控制自己了，他全身都大笑起来。'这简直是我一生中听过的最美妙的事情！"

"——好——"

"而且我还把我儿子的出生包括在内！"

赫敏翻了个白眼，自己也咧嘴笑着。"我非常高兴看到我的耻辱可以为你带来欢乐。"

德拉科摇了摇头，顽皮地笑了起来。"你想要让我印象深刻？那么，我的印象特别深刻。我非常，极其地印象深刻，格兰杰教授。"他还有点自豪：自己在遭受了那么多丢脸的事情才终于和她走到这一步，现在他终于可以和她开玩笑了。他在想自己为什么还会在她面前感到害羞。

赫敏戏谑地眯起眼睛。"那是我的工作，马尔福先生。"

德拉科的笑容几乎马上变成一声呻吟，他的裤子又紧了一些。 _哦，对了。这就是原因。_

" **斯莱特林的击球手费奇看起来晕头转向。嘿，费奇，那个穿绿色的小伙子是你那队的！你可不想把他撞下扫帚。"**

赫敏、隆巴顿和斯拉格霍恩全都马上低声地笑了起来。德拉科一下子觉得自己置身于一个内部笑话之外。"什么那么好笑？"他问赫敏。

她翻了个白眼。"即使这么说很不是一个教授该有的行为，但是……费奇是……额……他很……"

纳威插嘴道。"他是这整个该死的城堡里边最笨的孩子。我发誓他有一部分巨怪血统。"

赫敏轻轻打了一下他的手臂。"纳威，这么说不好。"她眨了几下眼睛。"不过没错。"

斯拉格霍恩笑着说："你知道他一直都没能过了一年级的魔药检测吗？他现在已经六年级了，所以我们干脆直接允许他不再上这门课，但是尽管如此，在五年里，我不确定那男孩分清楚了曼德拉草叶子和独角兽毛的区别。"

纳威加道："他记不住我的名字所以他叫我利巴顿教授……这……现在我想着，也许还真的是性骚扰。"(隆巴顿英文为Longbottom，而利巴顿英文为Lickbottom，有"舔屁股"的意思。Emma注)

赫敏露出了一点痛苦的表情。"那天他在课堂上举手，问我'橘子'这个词怎么拼。"

" **费奇！醒醒你这个白痴！你怎么会……?** "解说员叹了口气。" **我不能。我只是……哦岂有此理！费奇！你这个花花公子和巨怪妓女生的傻儿子，醒醒！** "

那个斯莱特林击球手一下子醒了过来，兴奋地把他的扫帚转了个弯，然后把鬼飞球向反方向打去。

"哦，上帝啊，不……天哪！"那个飕飕作响的的鬼飞球直向教师/捐赠者看台飞去，赫敏一下恢复了她的傲罗本能反应。

" **粉身碎骨！** "

鬼飞球在马上就要碰到德拉科脑袋的瞬间爆炸了。

德拉科倒下地的时候，耳里全是高分贝的嗡嗡声。在他眼睛闭上之前的一瞬，他看见赫敏在他的上方，关心地张大了眼睛，阳光从她背后照过来，让她看起来像一个女战神。

他可能是世界上唯一一个带着微笑昏倒的人。


	14. 第十四章 老爸

第十四章 老爸

" **费奇！醒醒你这个白痴！你怎么会……?"解说员叹了口气。"我不能。我只是……哦岂有此理！费奇！你这个花花公子和巨怪妓女生的傻儿子，醒醒！** "

"记得一年级你和他魔药课被分到一组的时候吗，西莫？"阿不思问道。"我现在都不知道他怎么把你们那口锅都给升华了的。"

西莫点点头。"我现在一下雨都还会打嗝呢。而且这里还他妈是苏格兰。"【众所周知，苏格兰出了名的经常下雨。Emma注】

一段时间没说话，眼睛一直粘在看台上的斯科皮，脸色突然苍白了起来。"老爸！"

阿不思扬起一根眉毛。"他又摸她的胸了？梅林啊，真是快。"

斯科皮发疯般地从凳子上溜了下去，向出口跑去。"不是，你这个傻逼！他受伤了！"

德拉科醒来，脑袋突突地痛。他一睁开眼，就看到了庞弗雷夫人严厉的眼神。他有点畏缩，有点懵逼。这他妈······发生了啥？

庞弗雷夫人眯起眼睛，摇了摇头。"他们说，'去比赛吧，伙计'。 他们说，'安全得不得了'。一群失心疯！我永远没法理解这学校对这种糟糕透顶的小孩游戏的痴迷。"

德拉科的嘴巴有点干。他试验般地张了张嘴，无力地试图让嘴巴湿润一点。"我怎么了？"他终于哑声说道。

"别动多了，马尔福先生。几个小时后你就会完全没事了，但是我坚持你在我的看护下休息。你在看那个你和这里其他巫师特别着迷的荒唐游戏的时候，被其中一个该咒的金属球攻击了。当然，我也没觉得你会吸取教训。就光这一个游戏，你在学校的时候我就给你装回无数骨头了。你们真是一群疯子。"

德拉科翻了个白眼。"您真是我起床的开心果。"说到起床看见的令他开心的果，赫敏突然出现在了门廊，拿着两杯茶。

她羞涩地咧嘴笑了。"哦，太好了！你醒啦。我都要开始担心了。"

德拉科坏笑起来······或者至少是试图坏笑。听到赫敏为他担心，他又开始膨胀了。但是他现在还是很虚弱，并且才从一场小型昏迷中醒来，略微神志不清。"现在就开始为我哀悼了？"

赫敏翻了个白眼。"哈，你绝对没啥问题。我给你带了点茶。"

庞弗雷夫人说话了。"那个鬼玩意儿朝着你过来的时候，格兰杰小姐炸的那一下可能救了你的命。她带你过来的时候，你正因为耳鸣昏厥呢。"

"这就是我感觉有一群妖精在我脑子里下蛋的原因吗？"

"几个小时后你的头就不会痛了。同时，"她指向赫敏。"别勉强他做事。他在完全痊愈之前需要休息。"庞弗雷夫人留下两个人单独在一起，无声地嘟囔着什么"事故体质的成年婴儿"。

赫敏咬着嘴唇。"我感觉糟透了。我用粉身碎骨咒的时候有点忘乎所以了。"

德拉科摇了摇头，咧嘴笑了。"胡说八道。你是我穿着盔甲的骑士格兰杰。"【原文为"Knight-in-shining-Granger",实际上是德拉科把童话中俗套的保护公主的穿着盔甲的骑士"Knight-in-shining-armor"变了一下。Emma注】

赫敏咯咯笑了起来。"我把你带进来的时候，庞弗雷夫人简直心烦意乱。我觉得她正在收集证据，之后她就可以提交议案把魁地奇从大不列颠帝国永久禁止。"

德拉科轻笑。"我现在已经感觉安全很多了。"

"老爸！发生什么了？"

德拉科抬起头，看见他的儿子尽力地想挣脱庞弗雷夫人紧抓住他的手，后者抗议着病人"在一个孩子还担心着他的时候不可能安心休息"。

赫敏咧嘴笑起来。"你们聊吧，我先走了。"

德拉科抓住她的手。"你应该留下。"

她脸红了。"我等会儿再来看你。"她走过斯科皮，出了校医院，羞涩地笑着。斯科皮几乎没注意到，全副精力都集中在自己的病号父亲身上。

"老爸，你怎么了？"

"没啥需要担心的。那个费奇的游走球差点削了我的脑袋，但是格兰杰教授相当霸气地施了一个粉碎咒。"

"她······她救了你？"

德拉科笑了起来。"身边坐了一个前傲罗当然还是有些用处的，你说是不是？"

斯科皮点点头。"她有没有······她把你带来了，是不是？"

"她在附近，我很幸运。"德拉科微微有一点坐立不安。"她······她很不错，你说呢？"

他的爸爸没怎么在看他的眼睛，这一点没逃过斯科皮的眼睛。爬在德拉科耳朵上的红晕也没有。"我当然这么认为。"

德拉科大笑起来，一个更是强行的，古怪的大笑，而不是他惯常的圆滑的轻笑。"对，你当然这么觉得。我怎么会忘呢？"

斯科皮噎了一下。"所以······你和她在一起。就在出事的时候？"

德拉科点点头。"我在看台上和她坐在一起。"

有那么一小段时间，两个马尔福男人看起来都对自己的脚特别感兴趣。几秒内谁都没说话。

斯科皮打破了沉默。"你······那你喜欢她咯？"

德拉科抬起头，注视着儿子银灰色的眼睛。他紧张了一会儿，看着儿子从自己那儿遗传来的眼睛里充满尴尬的忧虑。他想要告诉他真相。他们从不对彼此撒谎。他们从来不对对方隐瞒什么。但是斯科皮是一个青少年，而青少年们是一种很不会面对改变的不稳定物种。德拉科在脑子里数了一下斯科皮应该晚点再了解情况的原因。

1.他和赫敏的关系（如果在现在你可以这么叫它的话）还很新。

2.斯科皮之前从来没有经历过自己的爸爸出去约会，他可能需要适应一下。

3.还有一件小事，就是斯科皮可能还没走出他的小男生初恋呢。

德拉科说："她······很有趣。我的意思是，你喜欢她，不是吗？"

斯科皮翻了个白眼。"你知道我喜欢她。"

"对。当然。再说一遍，我怎么会忘呢？我的意思是······你为什么不呢？她是个讨人喜欢的大妹子，那个格兰杰教授。"他为自己的用词做了个痛苦的表情。这他妈是不是姥爷才会说的话？

斯科皮脸上带着一模一样的表情。"你刚刚是不是说了——"

"对，我知道，斯科。"

"你真的很——"

"不酷，对。收到。"

斯科皮皱了皱眉毛。"老爸，你在和格兰杰教授上床吗？"

德拉科的眉毛消失在了他的发际线里。"啥？没有，我没有。"但是并不是不想。"你从哪儿听说的？"

斯科皮摇了摇头。"你在她身边都不是你自己了。而且你今天坐在她旁边，有说有笑的。我用袖珍望远镜看到了。"

真他妈棒。您可真是谨慎啊，伙计。"斯科······"德拉科揉揉脸。"她性格很好。并且她······也长得也不差，你当然也知道。"

"但是你喜欢她吗？"

德拉科叹了口气。"如果我喜欢她，会影响到你吗？"

斯科皮张开嘴想说话，却犹豫了。他想说："当然他妈会影响到我啊！"可是出于一些原因，他并没有说出来。他闭上嘴，耸了耸肩。"这不是能由我决定的。"

"我的意思只是，我知道追求你的老师可能会让你感到不舒服。你妈妈之后我还从没有做过这样的事。而且······你知道我永远都会爱你妈妈的不是吗？"

斯科皮点点头。"所以······你们两个······你们没上床？"

还没呢。"没有。我们没有。"德拉科感觉他应该更全面地解释现在的局面，但是他和赫敏之间的一切都太年轻了。如果事情开始认真了的话，他当然会告诉斯科皮的。但在那之前……整件事情只能让他迷惑不已。这就是德拉科总是把他生活的这一部分与斯科皮的关系分开的原因之一。

斯科皮看起来放松了。他朝他爸爸不怀好意地笑了起来。"我不敢相信你在一场魁地奇比赛上晕倒了。你终于要加入保温杯大军啦？"

德拉科一脸怒容。"我可以单手把你和你那些小伙伴们提起来拖地。永远不要怀疑这一点。"

"格兰杰教授几乎得把你扛过来。也许你以后得随身带点嗅盐。你神经那么脆弱。"

德拉科皱起眉。"我身材可好了。来摸摸我的腹肌。"

斯科皮翻了个白眼，不出声地嘟囔："怎么又来了。"

"摸摸我的腹肌。它们就像——"

"像金刚石的洗衣板。你说过。大概几百万次了。"

德拉科指着斯科皮。"有我的基因是你的幸运。"

斯科皮翻个白眼。"对对对。祝庞弗雷夫人对你没好脸色。"

"祝她因为擅自闯入施你一个恶咒。"

"如果你还能安安静静地坐在场边看一场业余魁地奇而不扭伤个屁股的话，我也不用——"

"扭伤屁股？你觉得我有多老啊？"

斯科皮耸耸肩。"不知道。五十吗？"

德拉科翻了个白眼。青少年可谓对猜年龄这件事毫无觉察力。他用一种鼻音很重的伪美国南部口音回答道："哦，哎呀妈呀，宝贝儿，你真是杠杠的。啧啧，那个赫敏格兰杰可不是个好姑娘吗？"

斯科皮皱起眉头。"晚安，老爸。"

"那是你最亲爱的老父亲。"德拉科在他转过身之后喊道。

德拉科试着摆脱向儿子撒谎的负罪感。他真的撒谎了吗？

对。那就是撒谎。斯莱特林专属的绕弯子放在一边，他的儿子问了他一个直接的问题，而得到的却是一个简单的，只是严格意义上讲正确的答案。这是他在生活中用过很多次的策略，但是从来没有对斯科皮用过。德拉科在儿子面前一直都是一本打开的书。他的政策一直都是，问任何问题，得到一个诚实的回答。他最不想的就是和斯科皮建立那种以前和卢修斯一样全是秘密和谎言的关系。

但他不告诉他和赫敏的关系是完全对斯科皮好。要是最终他们并没有在一起呢？斯科皮还要在她的班里再待四年（前提是他过了黑魔法防御术的O.W.L.课程，但是动动脑子好不好，那孩子就是个天才）。那对他来说就会特别特别尴尬了。要是他们的确在一起了，时间刚刚好长到斯科皮对她产生了依赖，而他们的关系又毁掉了呢？这令人难受而又完全不公平。还是等他弄清楚了他和赫敏到底是什么关系之后再告诉他吧。对每个人都好。

"咚咚咚。感觉怎么样了？"

德拉科转过身，看到赫敏站在门口，手提一个编篮。"我从厨房带了点吃的过来。我想你一定饿了。"

德拉科实际上饿极了。可是这个晚上的进行方向是他完全没有预想到的。"我想带你去吃一顿正式的晚餐。"

赫敏咧嘴笑了起来。"我带够了两个人的。庞弗雷夫人说我们可以出去散散步什么的。这是个美好的晚上。"

德拉科微笑起来。"聪明的女巫。你难道不担心有人会看见我们吗？"

她摇摇头。"马上要宵禁了。学生们是不能到城堡场地上来的。"

德拉科扬起一根眉毛。"这规矩真的阻止过你吗？"

赫敏翻了个白眼。"我知道这难以置信，但是自从哈利，罗恩和我离开学校后，这儿还真的在展开一些真正的教育。"

德拉科大笑起来。"你的意思是这里没有在厕所里住的死亡凝视蛇，随时石化那些毫无防备的学生吗？没有秘密军队在有求必应屋里面悄悄地训练吗？"

"你还没提没有那些可怕的摄魂怪在场地上游来荡去'保护'我们。"

德拉科坏笑道:"我怎么可能会拒绝呢?特别是我还有一个无畏的保护者，随时吓跑所有怪兽。"

赫敏微笑了。"怪兽啊，流氓啊，混混啊……随便你说。有一个敢伤害你，我就踢爆它的屁股。"

德拉科大笑起来。"我的英雄。"


End file.
